The White Ribbon's
by silentrose4
Summary: The childhood Haruhi, Hikaru,and Kaoru shared, along with the secret's that marked their live's.A childhood they chose to forget..is now resurfacing...
1. Chapter 1 The Sad, Unevitable pain

**Diclaimer/ I do not own ouran highschool host club **

**prologue **-I stood in the rain soaking wet. My body shook violently. "Hikaru..."i whisper. His beautiful face was covered in tears. "you have to go,you can't stay much longer,"he softly reply's."I want to stay,"i cry, holding on to him."Haruhi, listen...your... going to run..run far away and never come back.."he says looking me in the eyes."no.."i choke. "Yes! You have to promise me you'll run...promise me..you'll forget.."he cries. "NO!"i scream, letting go of his hand's. He looks at me, hurt. "please..and..i promise if you do...i'll go find you one day...and save you, like a princess..like in the stories..and Kaoru will come..we'll be together..just promise.."he beg's. I stare at him, the rain pouring down on us. "I promise.."i reply, my tears falling. He smiles sadly. "Go, run..run now..and forget..you have to forget...and try not to cry.." he chokes. I nod, stepping away. "Tell..tell kaoru.. i'll miss him.."I say beginning to run. I stop at the end of the bridge. Don't look back, don't look back at what your leaving behind...I turned around...that was my biggest mistake...

* * *

><p><strong>The Sad, Unevitable pain<strong>—**haruhi's pov **

**- **I opened my eyes quickly. My heart beat fast. My breathes came hard. I sat up on my lumpy bed. I looked around my dark room, the only light being a thin, strip of moonlight that escaped through the window. It seemed to turn everything into silver dust. I felt my muscles relax. I pulled my soft, cottony covers up to my chin, and gripped the edges with tight fists. I had dreamed of it again. Those haunting memories I tried so hard to forget. I sighed. Every night was the same thing. I touched my barefeet to the cold, hard floor. I slowly walked to the living room. I found my dad sleeping on our old beat up couch. He had stayed up late again. I got a white blanket from a closet, and covered him with it. I looked over at the small table in front of the couch. Dozens of papers were scattered everywhere. They were all letter's. I picked one up. My heart stopped. I read the cursive, ink on the creamy white paper, my finger's gripping the edge's. My eye's coming close to tear's with every word. I threw the letter down on the table, sending other letter's flying. The letter's flew around me for a second. Enough time for me to see the betrayal on the letter's. I let the letter's fall to the ground. I sat on the floor and held my knee's to my face. Why...I just dont understand why he betrayed me...How could he?.. Heat surged through my vein's. I stood up and walked to the couch. I shook my dad's sleeping form fiercely. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! DAMMIT!" I yelled. He woke up abruptly. "Haruhi..what's wrong?" He asked, half awake. I grabbed a fistful of letter's from the table and threw them at him. "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?" I shouted. He stared at me. "Please Haruhi...you have to listen...Thing's are not the way they used to be..." He told me standing up, pleading. "How could you do this to me?.." I whispered walking away from him. "Noo...Haruhi..please understand...that I'm doing this for your own good..." He say's tear's in his eye's. "Noo dad you listen to me, do you have any Idea how much pain I've had to face, worse of all seeing the people I love suffer? Your only adding on to the pain!" I cry. He grab's my shoulder's, "I know! And I am soo sorry...but you have to hold on," he tell's me. "I thought you said we had to stick together...that you'd never leave me alone...you lied...ever since mom died..you.." I stumbled over my word's. "Dont bring your mother into this!" he yelled. I pushed him away from me,"I'LL BRING HER INTO THIS IF I WANT TO!" I screamed, tear's running down my face.

"You know you never even bothered to ask me how I felt? You just assumed everything was fine! We'll just so you know everything was wrong! And I needed you! ...but...you were never there.." I whisper, pulling at my hair, wanting to rip it off. Instead I run to the table and begin ripping up all the letter's. "Haruhi stop!" My dad yelled grabbing me by my waist. My dad hold's me. "I dont want to go..." I whisper. I hated my dad for this. I hated him for making me remember. I hated him for not being there..for causing this hate. I pulled away from him, and dryed my tear's. I turned and looked at my dad with red eye's. "You know I hate you right? Because no matter what, you will never be able to change what happened, I really, truly hate you..." I told him in a voice I couldn't recognize. I wiped my cheek with my hand and turned away before I could see his pain. I ran to my room, and shut the door hard. My breathing was ragged. I held my chest, to keep my heart from bursting. I sat down on my bed slowly, staring at the white door. I couldn't be in here any longer for some reason. I couldn't breathe here. I got into my lumpy bed and tried to go to sleep. -

HIKARU'S POV: I fixed my tie, as I looked into my bathroom mirror. Kaoru brushed his teeth fiercely, with his lime green tooth brush. I stood beside him, slumping, my eye's had dark circle's under them. " Hikaru, you look like you died and came back to life reincarnated as our history teacher," Kaoru muttered, combing his hair. I rolled my sore eye's, and brushed my teeth with my blue tooth brush. "But seriously, what was that last night?" Kaoru asked, poking my shoulder. I sighed. Last night I had a nightmare. About Haruhi. "I had a dream I stabbed Haruhi to death," I told Kaoru, looking into the mirror at my tired reflection. "Whoa...that's really messed up. Why did you stab her in the dream?" Kaoru asked me buttoning up his shirt. "I don't know...," I told him. I really didn't. The dream made no sense. Haruhi and I were on a bridge overlooking a pond, for some reason It was familiar. I was dressed in a white tux, and she was dressed in a pure white dress. We were both really happy in the dream. The sun giving off a pretty glow. Then she kissed me, a light, sweet, innocent kiss. I then held her in my arm's, but in the dream I didn't wan't her to get near me. Then I took out the knife...I shook my head at the memory. "We should go down to breakfast," Kaoru say's in my ear. I follow Kaoru to the dining room and take my place next to him.

"Hikaru, Kaoru good morning, I suspect you both slept well," Our mom told us, looking up at me from her cup of coffee. "Goodmorning mother," Kaoru and I reply In perfect unison. "Kaoru, you have bag's under your eye's. why?" my mom growled reffering to me. I rolled my eye's, and bit into my pancake. "I'm Hikaru," I tell her in a singsong voice. "And I had a simple nightmare, so please don't make a big deal out of It," I say, with a mouthful of pancake. "Well then, as you both know, I'm having a fashion show in two month's to show off my latest design's to japan's top fashion invester's," Mom told us setting her pink coffee cup down. "Yes, of coarse mother," Kaoru replied, eating his pancake's in a mannerful way. "I decided to have my fashion show here," Our mom told us with a smile. "Really?" I mumbled, not caring at all. "Yes and we will have a party going on during the fashion show, so everyone will have fun!" she told us standing up. Our mom's Idea of fun was boring music and fancy food not even we could eat. "And you know your friend Haruhi right? Well I wan't her to be one of my model's for the show!" she told us dancing,"Isn't that great!" My pancake fell to the floor. Kaoru choked on his pancake. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Kaoru and I shouted together.

Kaoru and I got out the front door. Our servant's hid their laughter as we passed by. Kaoru and I entered the limo and shut the door hard. I held my face to stop the throbing. Kaoru held his arm. "Get us some Ice!" I shouted at our driver. The driver got us some Ice in a bag. As our driver drove us to school, I put the ice to my face. "Why does our mom have to be soo strong? ughh and why does she want Haruhi at her fashion show?" Kaoru asked me, putting ice to his arm. "I dont know, but we both know Haruhi can't go, It would be too much for her...she would remember..," I whispered. Kaoru looked away. I held his hand in mine. "Hikaru...you do know we will eventually have to remember...," Kaoru told me sadly. "I know," I replied not wanting to belive it.

At the host club, I could barely stay awake. I noticed Haruhi was as tired as I was. There was something about her today...she seemed down. When hosting was finished, I walked up to her. ""Haruhi?" I say standing in front of her. She looked up at me. "DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled behind me. I rolled my eye's. I watched as Tamaki hugged Haruhi. It never seized to keep my blood boiling. Kyoya looked up from his notebook sadly at the hugging Tamaki and Haruhi. I wonder...did he like Haruhi? "Tamaki...let me go!" Haruhi hissed. Tamaki left to his emo corner. Hunny laughed at Tamaki, Mori smiled lightly. Kaoru now sat beside Haruhi. Suddenly Haruhi got up and ran out of the room. Tamaki was about to go, but Kaoru stopped him. I ran for Haruhi. I caught up with her in the hall. "Haruhi!" I shouted, grabbing her arm. She looked at me with tear filled eye's. I just stared. "Hikaru...," She choked. She fell to her knee's. I got down on my knee's and studied her face. "Hikaru...It's happening...I...she...," She hugged me. "Please don't leave me...,'' She cried. I held her, confused. "What's going on?" I ask, afraid now. "We need to talk...," She whisper's. Who knew from there on nothing would ever be the same...


	2. Chapter 2 The sweet  reminder

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN!I NEVER WILL!EVER**!

**Those sweet day's-Kaoru's pov**:...*_ I sat in the backseat with my dad. "Where are we going daddy?" I asked, looking up at him. "I am going to a very important meeting, while you stay at the park and play," He told me, straightening his tie. "But i'll be soo bored without Hikaru!" I whine impatiently. "You should try playing with_ the other kid's," _my dad mumbled. "Noo! I don't like the other kid's! They can't tell us apart!" I say annoyed. "That's because you two are identical, I can't even tell you two apart!" my dad told me. I crossed my arm's. Of coarse. Noone could tell us apart. I would be all alone without Hikaru. He was sick today with the flu, mommy said I shouldn't be around him untill he get's better. At least I brought my toy's. The car stopped, and our driver opened the door for us. We were at a huge park with long slide's that Hikaru would of loved. I tugged at my scarf, the wind making it fly to my face. I held my dad's hand, as we stood by the gate. "Are we waiting for someone?" I ask, looking up at him. "Yes..," He muttered. Then they came. The lady and the girl. The lady was very pretty. With pretty brown eye's and curly brown hair. She was wearing a gray dress. The little girl was prettier. The little girl had huge brown eye's and straight dark brown hair. She looked around my age, with a pink dress on and pink matching bow's. She was verry cute, holding a stuffed bear to her chest. She hid behind the lady. "This is my neice Haruhi, I brought her to keep your son some company," The lady told my dad. My dad smiled at the lady,"See Hikaru! She brought you a little friend!" My dad told me as if it was the best thing ever. "I'm Kaoru!" I growl at my dad for calling me Hikaru. ", we have to leave soon...," The lady told my dad. My dad nodded. "Kaoru, behave okay...and try to make friend's with Haruhi," he whispered to me. "You keep an eye on my neice," the lady winked at me. Haruhi looked at me from behind the lady's skirt. "We have to go now Kaoru...I'll see you in an hour, if you get hungry, eat your snack's, and share with Haruhi," my dad told me. He kissed my forehead and walked away with the lady._

_Haruhi stared at me. Her huge eye's boring into mine. I looked away. What was I going to do with this girl? I walked to an old bench. Haruhi followed me and sat right next to me. I glared at her, hoping she would get a clue and leave me alone. She just stared at me. I ignored her and played with a red, toy car I had in my small bookbag. "Can I play car's with you?" She asked me. "Noo! go away!" I hissed. Why wouldn't she go play with the other kid's? "I like your voice," she whispered in my ear. I jumped, and she giggled. She liked my voice? "Can we play together?" she asked, standing in front of me. As cute as she was, she was really annoying. " stand by the wall over there, close your eye's, and count to 1 million," I say annoyed. She smile's and start's to do exactly what I say. I stare, open mouthed. How dumb was this girl? Then I got an Idea. I walked over to the girl, and turned her to face me. "I'll play with you...but you have to do everything I say," I tell her. "Okay!" She reply's, jumping up and down. "This doe's not mean we are friend's," I add. She nod's. "First task, Haruhi, Go feed the duck's food and pet them," I tell her handing her some bread. "Go!" I shout, and push her toward's the duck's by the pond. I grin, everyone knew you shouldn't pet duck's or feed them, here they will claw you alive. I watched as Haruhi threw peice's of bread, the duck's quacking meanly at her. She tried to pet one, but it bit the back of her dress, dragging her around, showing her white underwear. I laughed at her, as she struggled to get free. "Hikaru would love to see this...," I laughed. "Who's Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, now free from the duck. "Noone...you are officially my toy," i tell her. She giggle's and clap's. Such a dumb girl. She poked my face, repeatedly. I slapped her hand away. Her face fell, and she began to cry uncontrollably. "Ughh, what a crybaby," I mocked, girl's like her annoyed me. "You make me sick...you shouldn't ever cry, it's a weakness, you suck it up! Get up and shut up! you think crying will solve anything?" I yelled at her crying form. She was holding her knee's, tear's bursting. I grabbed a fistfull of her pretty hair, and dragged her by a tree. I dropped her, she continued to cry. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" I yelled, and slapped her tear stained cheek's. She stared at me. For some reason, I had begun to cry. I turned away from her. She would run away and laugh now, just like the other kid's. I felt a hand on my face. Haruhi was wiping my tear's, she made a sweet soothing noise. I had no pride to stop her. "You are beautiful when you cry..," she tell's me. "Your soo dumb..," I hiss, under my tear's. "I am your dumb friend," she giggle's. Friend..._

I sighed. The memory fresh in my head, even though It happened year's ago. It was the start of all the were soo young full of hope then... I ran out of Ouran and tried calling Hikaru again. Hikaru had run off with Haruhi. Who knew where... Something was going on." Dammit, Hikaru...answer your cell..," I muttered, dialing again. I tried calling Haruhi. No answer. Rain began to pour. The rest of the host club had left already. "Master, Hikaru , where is master Kaoru," our chaoffer asked me. "I am Kaoru, and Hikaru won't answer his phone!" I hiss. Our chaoffer look's away. I blow out air and walk in a circle. "Master...your getting wet..," The chaoffer told me. I glare at him. He twitche's. I could almost feel that something bad was going to happen. No. something bad was happening already...

HARUHI'S POV:I watched raindrop's fall to the ground. I gripped the side's of my school uniform jacket. Hikaru was silent. Hair in his face. I wasn't going to tell him, but...We stood together in the rain. We alway's ended up together in the rain...A long time passed by. Then finally...Hikaru faced me. "Why bring up the past...," He asked quietly. "Please...Hikaru...I'm scared...my dad...he want's to send me away...," I tell him. "With who..?" He ask's as if he didn't know. "WHO ELSE? What other family do I have other than my dad?" I asked him frustrated. He shake's his head. "You can't...," he whisper's. I searched his ember eye's. "Hikaru...I know It hurt's but...cant we talk about what happened?" I ask. His eye's got dark as he turned to face me. "NO! we can't ever talk about that! No...we forgot about It remember...," Hikaru said his voice cracking. He honestly belived I could forget everything? I know It hurt...but... "What am I going to do then?" I ask him. He grab's me by the shoulder's tightly, his finger's digging into my arm's. His face was sad. I felt horrible for bringing it up. We had been fine with leaving it in our past...but now...I just didn't know. And neither did he...

KAORU'S POV:..."Sir, don't you want me to drive you home?" The chaoffer told me in an annoyed voice. "Noo Charle's, I'm not going yet..," I growl, about to choke him. "My name is not Charle's..," he sassed me. "SHUT UP DAMMIT!" I yell dialing in my phone again. After about three ring's, Ranka answer's. "Uh..hello ..sorry to interupt...," I mumbled, mentally slapping myself for not having a conversation ready. "No, It's all right, I was just waiting for Haruhi's aunt to get here," Ranka told me, in a calm tone. My heart skipped a beat. No. He had to be lying. "Haruhi's aunt is coming...," I replied, in the calmest voice I could summon. "Yes, she agreed to let Haruhi live with her. Isn't that nice? Dont worry, you'll still be able to see her..," Ranka say's. My phone slip's out of my hand. No. This wasn't happening. I had to do something..."STEP ON THE FREAKING GAS!" I shout.

HARUHI'S POV: ...It continued to rain. I began to shiver lightly. Hikaru remained silent. Was he so set on beliveing we could just forget. I felt pain...because It was the hardest for him. Kaoru and I only faced the after affect...Hikaru had been through the whole thing...I couldn't imagine...Hikaru and I stood quietly. He grabbed my numb arm forcefully, and dragged me to the side of an abandoned school so we couldn't get wet. "Haruhi...," He sighed soo silently. I looked up at him. "Haruhi...then you'll live with me...," He whispered. I stared in shock. Live with him? "Hikaru...you cant be serious...," I ask, wondering If I heard him right. "I'm serious Haruhi...," he told me looking me in the eye's. Before I could protest, we heard a slam of car brake's. We turned to see. A long, white limo. I was suprised to see Kaoru jump out and run to us. "Haruhi...your aunt...she's coming...right now...we have to go...," he told me in between breath's. Horror pulled inside me. "Kaoru...," I mumbled confused. 'There is absolutely no time to explain...Haruhi...your aunt...she is going to your dad's house...," Kaoru choked. Hikaru was already pulling me into the limo. Kaoru shut's the limo door hard. Kaoru is practically yelling the direction's to my house. I put my hand's in my face, god why was this happening?

"Haruhi...when we get to your house, I want you to pack all of your thing's, Kaoru and I will help you, but we have to be quick!" Hikaru tell's me in a rush. The limo stop's abruptly, we were already there. Kaoru and Hikaru run out of the limo, Hikaru pulling me along. Kaoru burst's into my dad's apartment. My dad sit's on the our old coach, watching tv. Kaoru doesn't even look at my dad, he run's straight to my room. Hikaru held my hand as we ran to my room. Kaoru was already putting some of my clothe's into one of my bag's. "What's going on?" My dad ask's at my bedroom door. I look at him not knowing what to say. "Haruhi is going to live with us," Hikaru say's, stuffing a bundle of shirt's in another bag. "What? No, no Is this a joke?" My dad ask's looking at me. "No," I reply dryly. My dad's face twist's in anger, "HARUHI! YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" My dad shout's. "I am!" I hiss throwing my toothbrush into a bag Kaoru was packing. "NOOO! LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU LIVE WITH THEM!" my dad yell's trying to stop Kaoru from packing.

"DAD! SHUT UP! JUST LET ME GO! YOU DONT WANT ME HERE ANYWAY'S!" I yell back, still holding Hikaru's hand. My dad's gaze fell to Hikaru and I. His face grew red, more angry than before. "YOUR GOING BECAUSE OF HIKARU?" He asked. I didn't know what to say...I couldn't tell him the true reason why. "Yes Ranka, I love Haruhi...and she love's me, we want to be together," Hikaru replied in a steady voice. Kaoru finished packing and grabbed all three bag's, running outside to the limo. Hikaru and I run out of my room. My dad stop's us. His eye's are red, he is shaking,"Are you pregnat Haruhi?" He choke's,"Is that why your leaving?" That took me by suprise. A knot formed in my stomach, he was making the wrong assuption's. Hikaru pulled me outside before I could answer. My dad followed. "HARUHI!" My dad scream's, as I get in the limo. "I'm soo sorry dad," I whisper to him and get in the limo. As the limo pull's away, I can hear my dad faintly yelling. Hikaru held me. Noone said a word. I listened to Hikaru's faint Heartbeat, as we made our way to the home I haven't seen in year's...

AT HARUHI'S HOME:..."She just ran off...I'm sorry Misa..," Ranka told Haruhi's aunt. "No worrie's...I'll be back..," Misa say's before she dissapear's into the night...


	3. Chapter 3 In  The  Morning

**I WILL NEVER OWN OURAN...I only own the pathetic love for it.**

**HARUHI'S POV**: My eyelid's opened softly, slowly. Light stung my eye's, making me squint slightly. My finger's curled against a soft, cottony fabric. My eye's finally ajusted to the light, I took in my surrounding's. I was in an unfamiliar room. A large room, painted a soft golden color. The sunlight through the window making it shine a little. I sat up, noticing I was in a bed. I looked around for another moment, when the memory of last night hit me. I fell back against the cottony bed. I recalled my dad's face as I left. It gave me a sick feeling to my stomach. What had I done? I had left him all alone. No. He was the one who wanted to send me away. I shouldn't feel any guilt. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. The door open's before I could answer. "Haruhi?..," I hear a voice say. I look up to see a beautiful redheaded woman. It took me a while to recognize her as Hikaru and Kaoru's mother. She smiled sweetly at me. "Good...morning..," I say awkwardly. What could I say? I hadn't really given her an explanation last night. "Don't worry, The twin's told me what happened, I understand...you will stay here untill you are ready to go," she tell's me with a smile. It was as if she read my mind. I sat on the bed, studying her. She walked across the room, and sat beside me on the bed. "I understand you are having problem's with your father...you dont have to talk about it...but if you need to...do not hesitate to talk to me...," She say's softly. "Thank you..," I reply softly. She smiled again, and grabbed a white bag on the floor. "Okay, Your going to be living here for a while...so I want you to be comfortable...This will be your room..," She told me. I look around at the golden room, bigger than my apartment, and certainly elegant. "Unless you want a different one...," she tell's me. "No! I like this room..," I smile. "Good, I choose this one because It is close to The twin's room's...I want you to feel familiar, The twin's room's are at the end of this hall," She say's, pulling out thing's from the white bag. "I noticed you brought clothe's from home, but I'll be providing you with more than enough clothe's," She announced. I hid a frown, I really didn't want any clothe's. "I'll give you time to shower and get ready, we're having breakfast," She added. "Okay..," I mumbled. She headed for the door, and stopped. "It's nice to see you again...," She whisper's suddenly. I was taken a back a bit. she remembered me. She left without another word. I slowly got up and headed to what I assumed was the shower. When I opened the door I fell in love with a bathroom. It was larger than the room, all white and shining. Large mirror's designed nicely. I couldn't help but murmer,"wow." I stripped out of my school uniform, that I had sleeped in, and turned elegant, silver knob's to start my shower. I stepped in the shower, feeling the warm crystal water on my bare skin. My body relaxed. I sighed. When I finally remembered I had to eat breakfast, I forced myself out of the shower. I stepped out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around me. I was relaxed untill an imbecil from my own personal hell, ruined the moment.

"Haruhi...are you in here..?" Hikaru asked as he walked into the bathroom. I locked eye's with him. His eye's widened. I put a hand over my face, and gripped the towel around me. I grabbed a soap bottle and threw it at him, hitting his arm. He yelped in pain as I calmed my anger. "Pervert," I mutter as he get's up. "Dont flatter yourself, I'm supposed to _escort_ you to breakfast," Hikaru tell's me in a bored tone. "I can take myself," I growl. "You'll get lost," He point's out. Like last time, I thought to myself. "Let me change then..," I hiss. He blushe's slightly and turn's around. "Get out..," I growl. I wasn't going to play his game. He face's me, sticking his tounge out and leaving. I change quickly, before he came back. I put on short, white short's and a blue tanktop. I run out, leaving Hikaru standing in my new room. Hikaru catche's up to me in the hall, grabbing my arm. I frown, but decide to let him. The hall was familiar. I had been here before. I remember...I looked up at Hikaru. He seemed to be thinking. I had a feeling he was going to avoid the topic of my aunt. I shivered. Just the thought of her being at my house...taking me away...seeing her again...Hikaru glanced at me almost sadly. Soon we got to his huge dining hall. His mother and Kaoru sat in the elegant, satin chair's. Kaoru smiled at me immediantly, patting the chair beside his. I willingingly took it, Hikaru sat down beside me. A large plate of pancake's sat in front of me. I stared as Hikaru and Kaoru ate. Hikaru eating his pancake's violently, ripping the pancake apart. Kaoru on the other hand ate elegantly, neatly, humanly. Like his mother. "So Haruhi, yes or no to the fashion show," miss Hitachiin ask's. "Excuse me?" I ask, Hikaru and Kaoru choking on their pancake's. "I see the twin's didnt tell you like I expected," She say's, sending the twin's glare's. "Haruhi, I'm having a fashion show in to month's, I would like you to be one of my model's," She told me. "Ha, Haruhi is soo going to reject," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, making him grin in agreement. "Yes, I would love to be a model," I say making The twin's scream. Their mother clap's,"I knew you would say yes!" I really didn't wan't to, but miss Hitachiin had something in mind, I could feel it...

After breakfast, my dad came. He sat on an expensive seat in front of me. I sat on a loveseat with Hikaru. Kaoru stood by his mother. "I would like to speak to Haruhi and Hikaru alone please," my dad said in a low voice. When Kaoru and his mom leave, my dad glare's at Hikaru and I. "I'm not pregnat!" I blurt out. My dad sigh's. "Haruhi...even if your not...this is wrong...you two are still young...," my dad growl's. Oh yeah, he assumed Hikaru and I were _together. "_ Dad, I'm doing this wether you like it or not!..," I shout, standing up. "Because of Hikaru? You know he only want's one thing...," my dad growl's. Hikaru stand's up,"Is that what you think? Haruhi is an amazing girl! I love her because of herself not her body!" Hikaru yell's. I almost belived him. "So you two havn't had sex?" my dad ask's, raising a brow. Hikaru turn's red, I feel my cheek's warm up. "No," I mumble for Hikaru. "But he'll get what he want's soon...he'll use you...then leave you!" my dad hisse's. "Shut up!" I yell at my dad. A silence. "Your aunt Misa came by yesterday...I had to tell her you left to live with a boy...like some slut!" he tell's me. Slut? " Get out...I will not allow you to speak to her that way...come back when your ready to listen...," Hikaru said in an angry voice. My dad gave me one final look, and turned on his heel's, leaving.

Soon my dad was gone. Hikaru gave me a scared look. "Just hearing her name...," he whisper's shivering. I know how he felt. I then leaned to his shoked face and kissed his cheek, as if on reflex. I hope he knew what the kiss meant. He looked like he knew, but as always, he would not tell me.

KAORU'S POV: I sat by the balcony. I was growing tired of keeping everything in. Hikaru said it was less painful this way. He was wrong. He needed to wake up and face the past. We all needed to. We'd face It together...maybe our problem's would be coming to an end...or maybe they were just getting worse...I didn't know. I did know...I would never forget what happened that day soo many year's ago..I knew Hikaru couldn't either..no matter how hard he tried...

I began to think of our friend's...what if they had dark secret's like we did...

..."Misa...do you think they remember?..."

..."Yes..."

**next chapter will come soon...review please and thank you...**


	4. Chapter 4 My  Friend

**I D****ONT OWN OURAN! NEVER WILL! **

**Kaoru's pov:**_ I would go with my dad everyday. Right after school, I would leave with him. "Kaoru where do you go, that make's you want to go soo bad?" Hikaru asked me one day. I couldn't tell him. I don't know why, but I wanted to keep It to myself. He wouldn't understand. "Nowhere...I just love the sweet's they serve at his office," I lie. "Really? Then I want to go!" Hikaru tell's me, excited. "Noo!" I reply to quickly. " Why not?" Hikaru ask's me suspecting. "You wouldn't like them, there are only pinapple cookies," I say. Hikaru make's a face. "But...It's very boring without you...," Hikaru tell's me softly. I felt guilt when he said that. I was leaving him all alone while I went to play with Haruhi. I was selfish though. "We'll play battlefeild when I get home," I offer, knowing Hikaru loved that game. Hikaru grinned," Allright! You better be ready to die when you get back!" Hikaru shout's to me before I leave. Everyday was the same thing. My dad and the lady would leave, and Haruhi and I would stay at the park. We had grown so used to this routine, Haruhi and I immediantly left to play, no question's asked. Haruhi was very funny and nice. She especially liked the pond. "I would love to swim with the duck's," she told me one day, as we picked flower's. "Why dont you?" I ask, collecting daisie's. "I can't swim," she pouted. Of course, because she was a commoner. I already knew she was a commoner. That only made me like her more. She also wasn't as dumb as I thought she was. She would bring her homework, doing all of it in no time. I couldn't help her with it, it was too hard. And I was at the top of my class. She was thoughtful and energetic. She turned into my best friend. _

_"When am I going to meet Hikaru?" She asked me one particular day. "What?" I asked, suprised she remembered me mentioning him. "You talk about him...he's your brother right? I want to meet him!" She told me, happily. That was never going to happen. Hikaru would hate her. We never talked to anyone. We had no friend's. If he found out...and I wanted Haruhi to myself. "Haruhi listen, you will never meet Hikaru...never! Dont ask why, I'm sorry...," I told her loudly. Her face got sad,"Why?" I sighed," He doesn't want to meet you...he doesn't like you..," I lie. "But he doesn't even know me yet!" she whined. I put my hand's on her shoulder's. "If you wait..I promise you will meet him..," I reassure her. "Promise?" She ask's me. "I promise," I reply hoping, that she would never meet him. _

HARUHI'S POV: My second day living with the Hitachiin's was okay. Miss Hitachiin told me that I would begin my modeling "training" on . I explored the mansion. It was soo familiar. Only some new furniture and decoration's, but I recognized most of It. I had looked at what I assumed was their whole mansion, when I stepped outside. They had the most beautiful garden in the world. Hundred's of rose's, lilie's, tulip's, daisie's, and more, of multiple color, surounded the backyard. Amazing sculpture's of greek god's scattered here and there. Bird's flying around, butterfly's fluttering. It was like a dream. I follow a path of silver stone's and come to the most amazing sight of all. A pond. I grin dumbly and rush over to the pond. The water was almost sparkling. And there were duck's. I reached my hand out to touch one. "You'll never learn...will you?" I hear a voice say. I turn to see Kaoru. "I guess not..," I smile awkwardly. He kneel's beside me, trying to pet a duck. It is silent for a moment. "What do you think about your aunt coming back?" He ask's me, studying the duck's. "I...dont know...afraid..," I whisper. He smile's,"Me too..." He stand's up, and hold's his hand out to me. "Let's go inside." We walked inside together. "Do you want to see me and Hikaru's room?" Kaoru ask's me, when we get to our hall. I hesitate. Would I remember? I nodded a yes and we went to the end of the hall. Kaoru turn's a golden knob and pushe's the door open. I definatly remembered their room. It was huge! [that's what she said] Their room was probably larger than a house. They even shared a bed like they used to. Their room was filled with thing's adjusted to the twin's liking's. I could contrast Hikaru and Kaoru's thing's from just a glance. Then there was Hikaru sleeping on the bed. His hair was wet, as if he'd just come out of the shower. He was shivering, only in red boxer's. I instantly walk to the bed and cover him up. Fixing his hair. Kaoru grin's. "Taking advantage of my brother as he sleep's, nice..." I throw Hikaru's head back on the bed. "Never! I was just fixing him so he wouldn't be cold!" I growl crossing my arm's. "Haruhi...?"

Hikaru lift's his head up and look's at me. He throw's his arm's around me, throwing me back on the large bed. He lay's on top of me crushing my body. I was about to yell at him, when Kaoru shake's his head, stopping me. I sigh and stroke Hikaru's hair. He immediantly fall's back to sleep. I play with his golden, orange hair. Soo soft and fluffy. He was very heavy on top of me. His chest rising and falling. His body slightly damp from his shower. Soon I relaxed and held him closely. His body was smooth and familiar. Kaoru sat on the bed and began reading a book. He would glance at me, grining and raising his brow's at my position with Hikaru. I would roll my eye's and shift my body so Hikaru was at my side. He still held me. I blowed at my hair. Kaoru laughed at my poor attempt to free myself from Hikaru. "What's your book about?" I asked Kaoru curiously. " Hunger game's, It's a popular book in america, It's really good," he tell's me. "Can you tell me the story?" I ask him. He look's at me for a while, then nod's a yes. Kaoru put's the book down, and sit's back. "In the ruin's of what used to be north america...," Kaoru begin's the story. I lay back and stare at the ceiling, holding Hikaru. I let Kaoru's voice take me away to a diffrent place...just like when we were kid's...

* * *

><p>..."Misa...are you sure you want to do this?"...<p>

..."Yes...I want this..."

.."Misa...don't you think your going to far..."

..."Not at all...I am just making sure everyone pay's for what happened..."

..."Misa...but she's your neice..."

..."Don't!...please..."

"..."

..."I want them to suffer...all of them..."

* * *

><p>HARUHI'S POV: I listened to Kaoru, every word he spoke. Like magic to my ear's. "...they chose her sister...but she took her place...," he said in a soft voice. Suddenly a phone rang, making me jump. The softness of Kaoru's voice interrupted. Kaoru grab's his cellphone from his desk and flip's it open. "Hello..?...Tono?...wait...calm down...what?...," Kaoru made a concentrated face. After a moment, Kaoru's face fall's. He fall's in a chair. "No...your lying...," Kaoru reply's to the phone. "Why..?" Kaoru ask's sadly. After a few more moment's, Kaoru hang's up. "What happened?" I ask, looking at Kaoru. "Kyoya...is...leaving...Ouran...," He choke's<p>

* * *

><p>HUNNY'S POV: Kyoya left today. We had all only found out yesterday, and he was already leaving. The host club was closed today. I sat at my table eating chocolate cake, trying to hide my sadness. Mori sat beside me, masking his pain. Everything was quiet. Haruhi sat with the twin's, they whispered, some unknown secret. Tamaki sat alone, staring out the window. Kyoya had taken to long now. Finally, he walked into the music room. He said nothing. We all looked at him, except for Tamaki. Kyoya slowly walked to his table, and began to gather his thing's. That made me feel sick. I wanted him to leave his thing's here, I wanted him to stay. Mori held my hand feeling my pain. Kyoya finished gathering his thing's and began to walk away. I was the first to run to him. I held on to his leg, like a child, crying. "No Kyoya...dont leave...," I cried loudly. I thought Kyoya would push me away, but he ruffled my hair. "Don't cry...I'm just changing school's...," Kyoya tell's me. "GO AWAY THEN!" Tamaki yell's suddenly. His face red, hand's curled into fist's. Kyoya look's at Tamaki sadly. "GO KYOYA! I DON'T CARE! GOO! LEAVE!" Tamaki shout's. Kyoya was not just switching school's, he was moving away. I knew It. Kyoya nod's and hug's me lightly. He walk's out the door. I sit on the floor, empty handed. It felt horrible. Haruhi run's after Kyoya. The twin's just look sadly at eachother.<p>

But I just wiped my tear's and smiled. I stood up and began running around, despite how weak I turned. I smiled for them. "So...who want's cake?" I challenge my sad friend's.


	5. Chapter 5 This  is  how  it  is

**I DONT OWN OURA- we've been over this... **

**HARYHI'S POV- **It was the worst possible torture a human being could endure. Walking in high heel's. I walked up and down the cat walk, standing perfectly straight. I smiled sweetly like I was told. Turning on my heel's, I gave my hair a breif flip. "Perfect! Your doing great Haruhi!"Yuki, the modeling director miss Hitachiin hired, praised me. I smiled wider. I was glad I wasn't messing up. I had suprised myself by being a total natural at this. I detested walking in heel's, but I ignored my feet. I was actually having fun... "Great Haruhi! Now turn! Pose!" Yuki shouted. I turned swiftly, and gave my best look. Yuki grinned and clapped. Miss Hitachiin clapped to. "May I take the high heel's off now..," I asked already unstrapping them. " Haruhi you did great! Some flaw's..but nothing we cant fix!" Yuki told me happily. Yuki with his blonde hair and blue-green eye's, was goodlooking. A shame he was gay. Yuki pull's at my short brown hair and frown's. "And another thing...no more cutting your hair," He hisse's at me. "Why not?" I ask pouting. "Haruhi...you have a beautiful face, long hair will emphasize that pretty face," he tell's me," Plus..you have lovely hair..." "Okay..," I reply, smiling to myself. It was nice to get complimented. My training went on practicing pose's, trying on dress's, perfecting my posture, and more complicated thimg's. After 3 hour's of training, I was done for the day. Yuki left, making me promise I wouldn't cut my hair and I would use his treatment's , and practice muscle exercise's. "You did great for your first day! Like I knew you would...," miss Hitachiin told me. I smiled at her, my face slightly sore from soo much posing. "Thank you...miss Hitachiin..," I thanked her warmly. "Ughh..please don't call me miss Hitachiin it make's me feel old..," she said scrunching up her face. I looked at her confused. What would I call her then? She then smiled at me. "Call me mom," she whispered lightly.

* * *

><p>Misa ran through the street. It was night's like this that made her life that much harder. She just wanted to stop running and let herself die. She couldn't afford dying though. Sometime's she daydreamed of the past. How thing's seemed soo easy then. How horrible thing's were then. How lonely she felt then. How lonely she felt now. She thought of Haruhi. What was she doing right now? she had been soo close to having her in her arm's... but as alway's...someone had to take her away from Misa... Misa looked up at the dark sky. Misa would have Haruhi one day... she would... she would never feel alone again... Misa ran faster... dissapearing with the shadow's...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HIKARU'S POV<strong>: I huffed a sigh of frustration. I was about to murder my history teacher. He had given us 5 page's of reasearch to do by tomorrow. As I plotted his slow painful death, Kaoru and Haruhi were already on the second page. Ughh. Why were they soo good at this type of stuff? I stuffed the assignment in my school breifcase. My history teacher shot me a dirty look, but I just put my head down on my desk. I thought of Kyoya. I could honestly say I missed him. That he took a part of me with him. I know that sound's corny...but It was true. I would miss the way we would all panic and he would have the solution on his fingertip's. How he would act as if he didn't care...but we knew he did. How he set us up to do thing's we hated, but ended up liking it and having fun. He was our friend. I missed him, and it's only been a day. The bell woke me up from my coma. I felt Kaoru link his arm in mine. Haruhi was already out of class. In the hall I watched as Haruhi walked with Tamaki. They talked silently, loud enough I could make out the hum of their voice's. Tamaki took Haruhi's hand in his. And she let him.

I couldn't stop the anger from curling my fist's. Kaoru saw the change in me and looked confused. He looked over at Haruhi and Tamaki and grinned at me. "Your soo jealous!" he whispered to me. I scowled at him. Of course I wasn't jealous. I was angry because she give's in soo easily to him. It was annoying. I walked faster, dragging Kaoru with me. I walked right in the middle of Haruhi and Tono. Their hand's let go against my abdomen. "Oi, boss how are you?" I ask, feeling better now that they were not holding hand's. He chuckled,"I'm fine Hikaru...and how are you?" I put all my attention on him now,"I'm good...," I reply unsure what to say next. "We should have a party this week! To celebrate friendship!" Tamaki told me swinging his arm's. I stared. Really? Why was he acting like he didn't care? I looked deeply into Tamaki's eye's. I could almost see the pain...written all over his face.

At the host club we had to break the new's to our customer's. We had to aid crying girl's for two hour's. Tamaki was his weird bi-polar self. It was sick how he pretended he was fine. Haruhi was by him every second. Looking out for him, It made me soo freaking mad. Couldn't he take care of his damn self? My only haven was that I took Haruhi home without Tamaki knowing. We didn't tell any of the host club member's. We didn't want to explain. Neither did Haruhi. The way Tamaki smiled at her. I looked at Kaoru also looking at Haruhi and Tamaki. We had survived a whole week without Kyoya. We were okay. Untill Hunny had to open his little mouth, and brought everything down.

**HUNNY'S POV**: I had a plan. Yes, a smart, evil plan, that would hopefully fix thing's. Thing's were to quiet around here. Usually it was the twin's or Tamaki plotting. Making thing's move forward, well, now it was my turn. I looked up at Mori. I silently whispered my idea in his ear. He glanced down at me a questionable look on his face. I smiled and told him my intention's. "Your going to have to help me..," I whispered to Mori. He sighed, but nodded. We sat at the back of the room, our friend's unaware of our plotting. "We need to figure out who has the the shortest temper..," I whispered. We stared for a moment. "Hikaru," We said in unison, grinning at each other. "And I know exactly how to tick him off...," I said grinning. I leaned toward's Mori and gave him instruction's.

Mori slowly got up and walked to the middle of the room. He began to take off his school jacket. I watched as our customer's started screaming. Our friend's stared shocked. Wow...Mori was verry good at stripping...nice body... I shook my thought's. He was my cousin! I got up, my turn. While Mori wouldn't distract them for long, he only had soo much clothe's. I ran into Haruhi, pushing her into Tamaki. They landed on the ground together. I ran to Hikaru and held on to his arm, he was already mad. "Tamaki is going to ask Haruhi on a date!" I lied sweetly, making Hikaru madder. Hikaru pulled away from me, and ran toward's Tamaki and Haruhi. Hikaru pushed Tamaki off of Haruhi, landing on a table, on top of Tamaki. Our customer's were going crazy. Mori was down to his boxer's. Come on Hikaru! Say it! Say you love Haruhi! Say you miss Kyoya! Say EVERYTHING! "TAMAKI WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" Hikaru yelled. The whole room was quiet, all eye's on Tamaki and Hikaru. I twitched. THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!

**HIKARU'S POV**: It took me a moment before I realized what I said. Oh god. I felt my face heat up. Tamaki looked up at me shocked. What shocked me more was his response. "Yes Hikaru let's go on a date," He told me smiling. My jaw dropped. WHAT? Kaoru and Haruhi's face's were so unreadible. They looked at each other shrugging. I jumped off of Tamaki and shivered. What was going on? Tamaki got up,"How about we go out this saterday?" he asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. Was this in act. I was going to assume it was, so I played along. "Okay...," I mumbled akwardly. "I'll pick you up tomorrow then...let's say at 5:00 p.m?" Tamaki suggested. "Yeah...that sound's great..," I replied feeling weird. "..Perfect...so I'll see you tomorrow...," Tamaki grinned. "Yes..," I say smoothly. "Wear something pretty..," Tamaki smile's then leave's the music room. I stand staring at the floor. What a dissaster... I know I would never expect what happened the next day...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guy's! Your all probably like omg...yaoi! no worrie's i wont do that...unless you want me to...<strong>

**but i will write their date on the next chapter...yeah i suck...**

**and you will all eventually find out what happened to Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru...**

**alot of thing's are going to start happening...so keep up...**

**thank's to those who read and reveiw my garbage! I REALLY apreciate you!**

**untill next time**!


	6. Chapter 6 understand

**SOO I STILL DONT OWN OURAN! hahahahahahahahahahaha soo we should let Hikaru and Tamakis date begin! **

**HIKARU'S POV: **I had woken up to see Haruhi and Kaoru standing over me. "Hikaru wake up! You don't want to be late on your date with Tamaki!" Kaoru snickered. Haruhi stiffled a laugh and pulled on my arm. "Come Hikaru! You have to get ready! Tamaki will be here in forty minute's!" Haruhi yelled trying to pull me out of bed. She kept falling on top of me. "Geez Haruhi, trying to take advantage of Hikaru again," Kaoru teased making Haruhi blush. "Whatever! Let's just get Hikaru ready," She growled, pulling me hard. We ended up falling on the ground together. I hit the floor, her on top of me, a tangle of cover's around us. She was verry close to me. Our bodies were touching. My perverted instinct warned me to get her off before I did something...I pushed her off of me lightly. I stood up and smiled, wide awake. "I get to choose his outfit!" Kaoru shouted running to their huge closet. Haruhi looked at me and frowned. "And i'll do your hair...," she muttered. She grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom. She took out a light blue comb from a drawer and jumped up, holding the comb in her hand. She laughed. "What...?" I ask confused. "I cant reach your head...your too tall..," she laughed. I grinned, and picked her up, sitting her down on the counter. She and I were face to face now. I felt my cheek's get a little hot. _Stupid heater __in the bathroom... _Haruhi took some of my hair in her hand's. She began combing harshly. "Oww..Haruhi that hurt's...," I growled. She hit me with the comb. "Suck it up! I'm trying my best!" she scowled. After a while she began playing with my hair. "Haruhi...what are you doing.." I asked looking at her. "Your hair...is soo...soft...fluffy...orangy! Like a carrot...," She say's flashing me a smile. my hair looked like a carrot...that sounded way too familiar. "No it's not!" I growl.

She stare's at me a moment and her smile fade's. That dead look on her face again. "Ohh...sorry..," She reply's in her monotone voice. I looked over at her,"At least you did my hair right...it doesn't look completly horrible...," i mumble. She roll's her eye's and smile's a little. I know the pain is still there. It alway's will be there. "Okay Hikaru! I've got your outfit!" Kaoru yell's and pull's me out of the bathroom. Kaoru gave me a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and jean's. I slipped them on and Kaoru handed me black shoe's. "Allright, when Tamaki get's here, we have to hide Haruhi...and you leave with him," Kaoru instructed. Of coarse. Tamaki was unaware Haruhi lived with us. Haruhi stood quietly beside Kaoru. Was she still upset about how I scolded her in the bathroom? "Ohh! Hikaru's first date!" Kaoru cried. I faced my mirror image of a brother. "Kaoru...I had my first date with Haruhi, remember?" I say glancing at Haruhi. "Ohh, yeah..," Kaoru replied bored. "Master Hikaru! Tamaki suoh has arrived!" one of our maid's said adressing Kaoru. Getting us wrong. I held in my annoyance. "we'll be right there..," I muttered. "Haruhi...stay here..," Kaoru ordered as he left to the main room. I was about to leave when Haruhi stopped me. "Hikaru...I hope you have fun with Tamaki..," She mumble's. "Oh..uh..thank you..," I reply awkwardly. She suddenly pulled my arm down and kissed my cheek hotly. "Go have fun..," She muttered, pushing me to the hall. I held my cheek. Finally, I saw Tamaki. "Ready for our date?" He asked me casually. "Yes..," I replied, haruhi's kiss still warm.

HUNNY'S POV: "Are you sure about this?" Mori asked me. I took off my binocular's and smiled. "Yess..we have to spy on them!" I whispered. We were hiding behind a bush. "What if they catch us?" Mori asked not particularly worried. "They wont! We are cleverly disguised!" I shouted, covering my mouth. "But why did you dress like a girl?" Mori asked looking away. I cringed. Why would he ask that? "Why...do you think I make an ugly girl..?" I ask him, giving him a smiled at me,"You are a beautiful girl Mitzkuni.." "Of course I am," I reply, flipping my blonde wig. We finally catch sight of Tamaki and Hikaru. Let the spying begin!

HARUHI'S POV: I sat on the small coach in my room. I looked at an open book I was supposed to be reading. I dont know why, but I felt strange without Hikaru around. Suddenly as if on cue, a goodlooking man burst into my room. Oh. That goodlooking man was Kaoru. He was wearing a light brown wig, and light brown contact's. The look suited him. He was dressed in a black suit. He grinned at me. "Like?" he ask's twirling. "Very much," I laugh. He throw's a bag at me. "Good because your dressing up to," Kaoru told me. "Are we going some where?" I asked looking into the bag. "Yeah, we are going to spy on Hikaru and Tamaki," Kaoru muttered. Oh no. "Kaoru! No! We can't!" I say suprised that Kaoru would suggest this. "Please!" He begged. "No! Nothing you do or say will change my mind!" I hiss confidentaly.

* * *

><p>"...Haruhi...are you coming?" Kaoru asked loudly. "Yeah!" I yell, angry at myself for agreeing to this. I walked out of the girl's restroom. Kaoru looked up at me from a menu he was reading. He stared a moment. I felt myself turning red. I felt completly ridiculous. I was dressed in a short light blue dress. I had on a long blonde wig with bang's that went to the side. Blue contact's and flipflop's to match the dress. "You look pretty..," Kaoru told me a softness in his voice. I blushed hard,"Sure.." We walked out of the cafe and began searching for Hikaru and Tamaki. I can't belive I was doing this. I was practically stalking my friend's on their "date". Kaoru promised to buy me five boxe's of fancy tuna. Fancy tuna... I bumped into someone. "Gomen!" I shouted and looked at who I bumped into. It was a cute little girl in a pink dress. Wait...I looked closely. It was Hunny! He looked at me suprise on his face. Before anything could be said, we were being slammed against a wall. Kaoru and Mori holding our mouth's closed. I saw Tamaki and Hikaru pass by us. When they let our mouth's go, I began talking loudly. "What are you two doing here?" I hiss. "No! What are you two doing here?" Hunny asked. We were both quiet. "We team up," Kaoru say's. Mori nod's, disguised by a black hoodie and sunglasse's. "Fine," Hunny grin's. "Okay," I smile.<p>

HIKARU'S POV: I don't know why but I had the strangest feeling we was being followed...I looked around us, no, just my imagination. "So Hikaru...what made you suddenly ask me out?" Tamaki asked me as we walked. "Uhh...I don't...that was...I did not mean to..," I mumble embarassed. "Well I'm glad you did...I was actually wanting to go out for a while...," Tamaki smiled at me. I smiled back at him,"Me too." And it was the truth. "Soo...are you hungry?" He asked me. "Uhh...kinda...are you?" I reply slowly. "Yes...we should grab something to eat...I hear that commoner's cafe is delightful," Tamaki tell's me, charmingly. "Sound's great," I say looking at the inside of shop's. We head to a small cafe. It had few people inside but it felt nice in there. We sat at a table by the large window, in the corner. I looked over at the cute menu. Most of it was in french. "Uhh..Tamaki..," I whisper. "I'll order for you..," He tell's me. I nod and lean back in my chair. On a table across from us sat a strange family. A well dressed father[I guessed] with to verry cute daughter's. A man in a hoodie was watching them eat. How weird. The younger sister began running around, grinning at me. Her older sister tried to stop her. The little girl fell in front of me. I caught a glimpse of her face. She looked alot like Hunny...The older sister apologized. She looked alot like Haruhi! Alot! I shook my head as they sat back down. Our waitress came and Tamaki charmed her, speaking french. After she left I saw Tamaki stare past me. A sad look on his face.

"What's wrong," I asked slowly. "This place remind's me of my mother..," He trailed off. I nodded, not wanting to ask him about it. I avoided these type of thing's. When we got our food, I immediantly bit into the french bread. Tamaki laughed as I killed my food. "What?" I ask. "You look cute when you eat..," He chuckled. I blushed and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "So Hikaru...tell me about yourself...your life story..," He asked me curiously. I tried hard not to yell at him, he didn't know about my past. It wasn't his fault. "Not much to say..," I muttered. "No...there is...," Tamaki pressed. "Look! I dont want to talk!" I hiss.

We stare. Tamaki silently begin's eating. I felt bad. It wasn't his fault I had problem's. After we ate we walked at the park. We were still quiet. After about ten minute's, I was sick of it. I grabbed Tamaki's hand in mine and ran. I don't know why, but it seemed like the thing to do. Run...run away from everything...I didn't even notice it began to rain...

HARUHI'S POV: Where did they go? I looked up, it was going to rain. Ugghh...they ran off. Hunny almost gave us away earlier. Kaoru held binocular's, and led us in the direction they ran to. I was too slow. Kaoru sighed and picked me up. I held to his neck. We all laughed, we were such stalker's. I held on to Kaoru tightly. We ran quickly, chasing the unknown. Untill we finally caught up to the unknown.

HIKARU'S POV: I stopped running when we got to an empty street. Not a soul out there. I could here my own heartbeat intertwined with Tamaki's. We just stood there for a while. I looked at Tamaki closely. He was smiling. No matter how much pain we all knew he was in, he smiled. I hated that. How he can be happy for other's but not himself. "We should go...I have homework to finish...exam's are coming...,"Tamaki began. "Stop lying!" I shouted. He stared. "Stop acting like your fine! Like nothing is wrong! Stop...I know you feel like dying, but somehow you still act like your okay! Just admitt something is wrong! You-" I was cut off by Tamaki kissing my lip's.

HARUHI'S POV: Kaoru had to cover my mouth from screaming.

HIKARU'S POV: I was kissing Tamaki. Oh god. It wasn't making out or tounge use. It was just a quick, innocent kiss. ...but still... I had never kissed anyone before...well not like this anyway's. Tamaki pulled away from me. I stared at him, I couldn't begin to imagine what my expression looked like. Tamaki looked unaffected, normal. "What...the hell...," I choked. Tamaki laughed,"You are soo cute.." Was he gay? I shivered. Does that make me gay? Wow...this open's soo many door's for me...wait what was I thinking? I'm not gay. "Hikaru...I'm not gay...I just had to shut you up...so don't get fantasie's...," Tamaki told me. I shook my head,"Don't...ever do that again." "I wont," he laughed. I laughed to, but the feeling was eternal. "Tamaki...talk to me...tell me how you feel..," I asked not knowing what to say. He sighed. I knew how to get him talking, But it was going to hurt me. "I know how it feel's...," I say. He searche's my face. "I know how it feel's to lose a friend...," I choke. "Hikaru...," Tamaki asked. "Tono...I know you miss Kyoya...I know you probably stay up at night wishing he'd come back...I know you miss your mom...even if she's not around...you love her all the same...," I tell him. "I understand...I've lost people I love...I have hurt them too...but...I...try to be like you...and protect them...but...I," tear's spring in my eye's. Rain begin's to pour heavily. "...I can't Tamaki...I alway's end up hurting them...I try...but I just can't!" I shout, crying loudly. Not caring anymore. "I just hope...that I can be forgiven...I hope they know...I love them...," I choke.

KAORU'S POV: I felt my tear's fall. Haruhi was a wreck, crying uncontrollably. My grip on her loosened...and I let her go. I focused on the beautiful thunderstorm...that alway's seemed to bring them together...

HIKARU'S POV: "Hikaru!" I heard a voice cry. I turned to see the blonde girl from the cafe...wait her voice...Haruhi. My blood froze. My tear's continued to fall. "Hikaru!" she choked. She ran to me. The first time in a long time. She crashed into me, hugging me like a lost child. We both cried loudly. I held her close. "..i forgive you..," she whispered. I nodded. I felt Kaoru join us. I analyzed my brother's touch. I don't know how long we stood there. Mori held a crying Hunny. Tamaki was also in tear's...even though they had no idea why we were crying. I held my Haruhi. I would protect her. I had to...we all went home that day knowing soo much, yet confused. Suprisingly my nightmare's started again that stormy night...

* * *

><p>...Misa looked at the old photo. It made her wan't to die. How perfect they looked. They were the cause of all of her pain...everything. She hated them. She wanted them dead. She would get what she wanted soon...and then she'd have Haruhi...Misa threw the photo of the Hitachiin family in the fire. She watched it burn, crack, and rustle. Untill it dissapeared.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 A  little  lost

**HEY! I STILL DONT OWN OURAN! Alright...where did I leave off...in this chapter HIKARU DIE'S! JUST KIDDING! Okay now the real story**[Ohh and just in case you didn't know the thing's written in italic's are based when Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were eight]

**KAORU'S POV**: _The day Hikaru found out about Haruhi, It had began to snow. "This is a winter wonderland, Kaoru! A true miracle!" Haruhi shouted happily, spinning in circle's, hand's in the air. I watched her, in her cute pink sweater and boot's. "Winter wonderland?" I asked her questioningly. "Yes!" She yelled falling back in the snow. I ran toward's her, the white, snow cracking under my boot's. Haruhi was fiercly making snow angel's. "Come on Kaoru! Make snow angel's with me!" Haruhi said, pulling my arm. I knew I would get in trouble If I made snow angel's. I would get my clothe's messed up, and my mom would kill me. I threw myself into the snow. I swung my arm's and leg's crazily. Haruhi and I laughed together. I don't know why, but Haruhi made me feel diffrent. She was amazing. She was the person forward to see. She was my best friend. "Kaoru...am I ever going to meet Hikaru?" Haruhi asked me quietly. She asked me this all the time. It hurt when she asked for Hikaru. That she wanted someone else. "I don't know...," I told her, planning for her to never meet Hikaru. Haruhi sighed. I couldn't imagine Haruhi meeting Hikaru. No. Hikaru would destroy her. My sweet Haruhi. Hikaru could be mean. He was mean to all of the other kid's. "They can't tell us apart! None of them can! Noone will ever be able to tell us apart!" Hikaru would yell. He was right, but Haruhi was an exception. I imagined Hikaru yelling mean thing's at Haruhi, who was as small as a five year-old. I wouldn't let that happen. "Kaoru! Your not paying attention!" Haruhi whined sitting in the snow with me. She huffed a small cloud with her breath. Her cheek's a very rosy pink. Her nose slightly red. "Gomen...what were you saying?" I asked. No sooner had I said that, a snowball hit my face. At first I was suprised, then I began laughing. Haruhi had another snowball in her hand. I stood up and made a snowball, throwing it at her shoulder. She rubbed her shoulder, and threw the snowball at my face again. The impact threw me back. Some new found strength Haruhi suddenly had to get. Then Haruhi was standing over me, a worried look on her face. "Kaoru! The duck's! We have to go save them!" Haruhi told me pulling me up. "Wha..?" I mumbled, trying to take snow out of my mouth. _

_Haruhi was running to the frozen pond. I ran with her, worried she would try to step on the frozen lake. Instead she ran to the duck's. The duck's didn't run away from her anymore. They actually went to her, they let her pet them and feed them. She loved the duck's. I watched as Haruhi hugged the bored duck's. "Ahhh! Kaoru! We have to help them! They are going to freeze to death!" she wailed. I smiled. Haruhi's innocence was soo cute. Despite how super smart she was, she acted off of feeling. "Haruhi..they wont freeze to death," I told her gently. "They wont?" she asked rubbing her eye's. "No," I reassured her. "But aren't they cold?" she asked squeezing a duck tightly, making it's eye's pop. "No...but if you want we could make them a house so they can be warm," I suggest. She jump's up and immediantly began making a house out of stick's. We used our scarf's to make a bed for them. I knew they wouldn't use the house, they would probably destroy our scarf's. Haruhi belived they would though. "What are you going to do for christmas?" she asked me as we sat on our bench. "Not much...mom has a boring party and we get stuff and...that's it," I told her. "Wow...for christmas my mommy, my daddy, my auntie and I stay home and eat a big feast...we also get present's..but not as much as you...but it is still fun! Mommy, auntie Misa , and I, we cook the food! I love to cook with them!" Haruhi told me swaying her leg's. That sounded way better than a boring party with snoty kid's who were also boring. Haruhi played with her cute, little bear that she alway's carried around everywhere. I thought to the long christmas's Hikaru and I have had. "Kaoru! Look!" Haruhi told me, shoving a pink rose in my face. It's amazingly sweet smell filled my nose. The rose was the color of Haruhi's blush. It was truly beautiful. "A rose bloomed in the snow! Another miracle!" Haruhi shouted. She handed me the flower. "Here Kaoru...you get to keep the miracle..," Haruhi whispered as I sniffed the rose repeatedly. I stared at her, wind blowing at my face. She smiled at me. "Thank...you..," I replied softly. Noone had ever given me something like this. "Oh! What about Hikaru? I have to get him something to!" Haruhi yelled running to the rose bush. I was a little hurt. She acted as if she knew him. As if he was her friend. I knew that would never happen. She came back with a white rose. It was slightly open, as pure white as the snow. "I found another miracle!" Haruhi yelled exitedly. She handed me the white rose. _

_"The white rose is for Hikaru. Oh, I just know he will love it!" Haruhi went on. I nodded at her, my throat tightening. It wasn't fair. None of this. "I'm sure he will..," I whisper, gripping the rose's firmly. At home, I got in trouble for getting my clothe's filled with snow. "Ahh! Hikaru! You are a mess!" my mom shreiked. "I'm Kaoru! And I'm soo sorry!" I apologize, as the maid's slip off my caot. "Ohhh...how did you get soo snowed?" Hikaru asked, laughing. "He was playing a snow fight," my dad said taking off his fancy coat. Oh no. Hikaru stared at me. "Really? With who?" my mom asked , happy one of her son's was socializing. "He was playing with Haruhi, my coworker's neice, she's a real cutie, Haruhi," my dad said sitting in a chair. NO! OH GOD! Hikaru was staring at me with an unreadible face. "Yea, but we just played once!" I shout sweating wildly. "Really Kaoru? but you guy's play all the time. Everyday, you two are practically best friend's," My dad stated bluntly. Hikaru's face fell. He looked hurt, betrayed, angry. "That's great!" My mom exclaimed. Hikaru stood up, hair over his eye's. "I'll be in my room," Hikaru hissed, emphasizing the word,"my". I stared after him. My parent's just shrugged. I ran after him. My dear brother. I had hurt him. I burst into our room. "Hikaru..?" I whispered his name loudly. He came out of our bathroom, his face red. He was pulling his shirt sleeve's down. We locked eye's a moment. "...you lied...," Hikaru choked. "...Hika...I...," I stumbled on my word's. "You promised we were best friend's! You lied! You lied! You lied! You know how the other kid's are!" Hikaru yelled at me. I felt tear's threatining to burst,"...I know...but...Haruhi...she's diffrent...," I stammered. Hikaru snorted,"They are all the same! All of them!" "Not Haruhi...," I cried. "Oh yeah? Well can she tell us apart?" Hikaru growled. "...I know she could! I know she would be able to!" I said wiping my nose. Hikaru shook his head, "...If you think she is soo amazing...then I wan't to see for myself...," Hikaru hissed. I stared at him. This was what I had been trying to avoid. "...If she is soo diffrent...if she is your best friend...then she will be able to tell us apart!" Hikaru whispered. I didn't say anything. I held Haruhi's rose's in my hand's. Hikaru saw them and grabbed them out of my hand. "Haruhi gave these to you, didn't she?" Hikaru asked. I nodded, afraid of him. Hikaru ripped the rose's to shred's. I watched in horror as he destroyed the miracle's. I cried like a child. Hikaru threw the remain's in the trash. "Tomorrow...I will meet your presious Haruhi...If she cannot tell us apart tomorrow...she leave's...," Hikaru tell's me before locking himself in the bathroom. Right then I knew I had already lost Haruhi._

I looked over at Haruhi. Here she was, laying on my bed, helping Hikaru with his history paper. Haruhi was biting on the eraser of her pencil, a concentrated look on her face. "...got it Hikaru?" she asked my twin brother who hated my favorite subject's. "...Umm...yea...," Hikaru mumbled. I grinned, I knew Hikaru was lost. "..good then you can answer this easy question...," Haruhi challenged. Hikaru got every question wrong. "I give up! Your hopeless!" Haruhi groaned. "Good, now I can watch my anime's in peace..," Hikaru stated, turning on our flatscreen tv. "Why dont you read the manga's Haruhi asked, plating with her hair, that now reached the tip's of her shoulder's. "Uhhh...too lazy to read manga's...," Hikaru mumbled, watching inyuasha. Haruhi began playing with his hair. Thing's hadn't changed. Even after what Hikaru said at his date with Tamaki concerning Haruhi and I. It was as if that never happened. It seemed that Hikaru was worse. He hadn't been sleeping lately. "Haruhi! Stop messing with my damned hair!" Hikaru yelled. Haruhi hit his head with her notebook. "Shut up loser! I'm trying to fix it!" she growled, pulling his hair harshly. The chemistry between these two was messed up. Soon Hikaru was struggling to sleep. Haruhi looked over at me. I almost couldn't belive that she was the Haruhi I met soo long ago. What happened to us? We were destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>HARUHI'S POV<strong>: I smiled at my customer's. "Haruhi-kun, you look very handsome today," one of my usual customer's told me. "You really think so?" I asked putting on a clueless face. "Yes...," the girl told me blushing. "ahhh...you ladies are soo sweet..," I said softly. My table of customer's made a weird noise. I looked over at the twin's table. "...you look very pretty today mayumi," Hikaru complimented a girl from our science class. She blushed,"Hikaru...you are to kind...,". What was this? This made me want to barf. "Hikaru...why do you compliment her...and not me..?" Kaoru pouted. Hikaru grinned,"Dont I get enough of you at night?" Hikaru purred, explaining the bag's under his eye's. "I think Hikaru look's cute when he is tired," Mayumi stated. Hikaru took her hand,"_Arigato_...Mayumi..," Hikaru kissed her hand. I looked away angry. What a freaking jerk! "Haruhi-kun...are you allright..?" a customer asked. "_Hai!_ I'm fine," I reply reassuring them. I had to do something. How would I do this ...? I grinned. "Ohhh...Tamaki..," I sang making sure everyone heard. Tamaki was next to me in a split second. "Yes daughter!" He shouted, happy I called his name. "...I want to change outfit's but...i'm scared to do it alone...could you...help me change..?" I asked innocently. Our customer's fangirled. Tamaki blushed. I didn't give Tamaki time to answer, I pulled his arm and led him to the changing room. I took off my school uniform jacket, and threw it on the ground. "Uhh...Haruhi...,' Tamaki asked somewhat unsure. I smiled at him. "Dont worry...I am going to stay dressed," I reassure him. "...Oh...," Tamaki reply's. A silence. "Kyoya called," Tamaki whispered. I stared. Another silence. "Really...what did you say?" I asked quietly.

"I told him him never to call again and I hung up...," Tamaki confessed guiltily. "Ohh...Tamaki...why?" I asked. "...because he left...," he told me sadly. I stared. He missed him. I knew he did. I knew how he felt. I hugged him. Tamaki let me go and went all bi-polar. "...But we'll be fine! I have everything under control...you see I come from a very smart family...so handiling cost's will be easy...we should have a party! we should buy a dog...," Tamaki dreamed. I sighed. After the host club ended, I talked to Kaoru and Tamaki. Tamaki had to leave early. After he left I faced Kaoru. "We have to do something...host club cost's are bad...we are a disaster!" I told him. "I know...," He sighed. "...and he misse's Kyoya...we all do...," I tell him. "Well...what can we do?" Kaoru ask's. Then Hunny came up with a crazy plan.

**HUNNY'S POV**: I ate my final peice of cake. Thing's were getting very intense. "...It's crazy...but...it might work...," Haruhi stated. I licked my fork. Of coarse it would work. I came up with it. "It might bring Kyoya back...," Kaoru said softly. I hugged usachan. "...but the question is how we would get this done and who is willing to do it...," Haruhi said, a thinking look on her face. "...we could get Tamaki's dad to excuse them from school...we could ask him not to tell Tamaki...Takashi can get them into Kyoya's school...I can let them stay at my family's estate...the question now is who will be them...," I thought. Who would be perfect for this mission. "We need someone stubbron, someone who is emotionless...," Kaoru whispered. We all looked at Haruhi. "What?" she asked. "...Now someone who will practically yell what he think's, a short tempered monster...but is also emotionless...," I tell Kaoru. "...What the hell Kaoru! You lost my damn soul eater game! Now how will I be Maka!" Hikaru yelled walking to the table where we were all sitting. "Perfect!" I shout pointing at Hikaru. "..your soul eater game? I took it so you could study instead...," Haruhi say's standing by Hikaru. "WHAT? WHERE IS IT?" Hikaru yelled. Haruhi stuck her tounge out. Kaoru, Mori and I glanced at Haruhi and Hikaru. That would be an interesting team. "It's settled! Hikaru and Haruhi will enroll in Kyoya's school for three day's and bring him back!" Kaoru shouted. "WHAT?" Hikaru and Haruhi yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>Misa stood in front of the Hitachiin manson. It had been soo long...it brought back memorie's...she wanted to enter this familiar place...Haruhi could be in it...no...not now...but very soon...just as Misa was about to leave...Yuzuha Hitachiin stood in front of Misa.<p>

"..."

"..."

"...Misa..."

Misa smiled lightly."...Yuzuha..."

It had been a long time since Misa had seen her old aquantance.

"...what are you doing here...?" the redheaded woman asked.

"...I...dont...know...," Misa answered truthfully.

* * *

><p>HARUHI'S POV: At about nine'o clock, I recieved a very unlikely package from my dad. It had something I was a hundred percent sure only my aunt could have had...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! <strong>

**another chapter down! yea soo what if this chapter sucked? **

**oh and yuzuha is Hikaru and Kaoru's mom... **

**yeaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**Hunny's plan is for Hikaru and Haruhi to enroll in Kyoya's school and try to bring him back... **

**YEAH THAT'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRYYYY YOU HAVE TOOO WAIT! **

**LOL! NOW I CAN SLEEP! **

**oh and tell me what you think happened to hikaru, haruhi, and kaoru **

**review...even if my story suck's... **

**bye=D Hope 2 c u in my next chapie!**


	8. Chapter 8 What are we doing?

**I will never own ouran...**

**sadness...anyway's...want the next chapter?**

**Here it goes...**

**HARUHI'S POV:**

*** I looked inside the box I had received from my dad. It had three thing's in there I couldn't possibly belive he was giving me. He didn't leave me a letter. Not a single word, but these thing's somehow said everything. I reached inside this dark brown box. My hand's touched the cold frame of an old photograph. My mother's photograph. It was the only one we had of her. It was the only reminder I had of how she looked. People would say I didn't look much like my mom, but that I had her headstrong personality. I guess I got my dad's transvestite then. I analyzed the photo of my mother. Her pretty face...I missed that face. I put her photograph on my bed and reached in the box again. I pulled out what seemed like a gown. I shook out the dress in front of me. It was my mother's wedding dress. I stared at it. It was pure white, such an innocent, beautiful soft color. It was slightly fallen apart, and old fashioned. Very tight like a corset at the waist, then puffy at the skirt, with long sleeve's. I smiled as I remembered the stories my dad would tell me about their wedding day. "...she hated dress's...she wanted to wear a tuxedo...after our wedding she was going to throw the dress away...I made her keep it...I guess she didn't know just how beautiful she looked in that dress...," my dad had told me. I gently layed the dress on my bed, and covered my mouth as small tear's slid from my eye's. "...I really hate that dress...," I remember my mom had told me back then. My chest huffed and I sniffed in tear's. I missed my mom. I missed my my dad...i missed us. I wiped tear's away and looked in the box again. My heart stopped. My tear's had frozen on my face. It was a simple thing. Nothing really. Something people threw away. I fell to my knee's in front of the box. I reached inside again and pulled it out. I looked at the thing's in my hand's. The ribbon's. The white ribbon's. My room door opened suddenly making me jump. "...Haruhi...are you allright?" It was Kaoru, in only his black sweat pant's. I hid the ribbon's behind my back. "...I'm fine...," I say, even though my voice was cracking.

Kaoru looked at the thing's on my bed and smiled. He sat by me on my bed and wiped at my tear's. I gripped the ribbon's behind me. He couldn't see them. I knew these were my ribbon's. One still had the tiny blood stain on it. Kaoru looked at my mother's dress."...my mom could fix her dress...," Kaoru whispered. I nodded. "...where is Hikaru...?" I asked changing the subject. Kaoru frowned," After argueing with me about tomorrow...he is trying to sleep...," Kaoru told me. "...I can't blame him...," I say remembering what Hikaru and I were supposed to do. Kaoru laughed,"...sorry...but we have to bring Kyoya back...and I know at least you can..." "..why does Hikaru have to come then?" I growled. "...because you need someone to protect you...," Kaoru told me playing with my growing hair. I scowled,"I can take care of myself!" Kaoru rolled his eye's,"I'm sure you can..." I looked at Kaoru,"...If it's just someone who need's to protect me...why can't you go?" Kaoru look's at me surprised. "...well If I wen't Hikaru would probably tell Tamaki about our plan...," Kaoru stated. I nod, that was true. "...plus...Hikaru would probably be married to Tamaki by the time we got back...," he added. I laughed remembering how Tamaki and Hikaru kissed. They seemed to have enjoyed it. "..what will you do while Hikaru and I are gone...," I ask Kaoru. He stare's at the ceiling, his arm's crossed behind his head. "...hang out with Hunny and Mori...go out with Tamaki...," he told me. I grinned, "Better not let Hikaru find out your gonna go out with his boyfriend," I laugh. Kaoru laugh's with me. Then I find Kaoru staring at me. I hold my knee's to my chest remembering I wore my see through nightgown. Suddenly Kaoru is hugging me. I look up at him confused. I soon give in and lay my head on his shoulder. I held the white ribbon's in my fist. It was a damn, sweet reminder of our live's. That only my dear aunt Misa could provide.

**HIKARU'S POV:** I looked at Kaoru one last time. "...did you pack your toothbrush...?" Kaoru asked me, straightining my shirt. I rolled my eye's,"Yes..," I muttered. I didn't want to go. I would rather go to sleep even though I couldn't. Kaoru checked my red suitcase. "...you packed everything right?" My twin brother asked me. "Yes Kaoru...," I mumbled tiredly. Kaoru made a face and took something out of my suitcase.

"..."

"Hikaru...why do you have condom's...?" Kaoru asked me holding up a pack of condom's. I laughed,"You told me to be prepared and safe didn't you..?" I say enjoying Kaoru's look of disgust. "Hikaru...that's not what I meant...and I hope your not planning on using these...," Kaoru growled. I shrugged,"...you never know..." Kaoru gave me an angry look. "Hikaru...I want you and Haruhi to come back as virgin's...," he told me putting the pack of condom's back in my suitcase. I rolled my eye's. Kaoru could worry sometime's. I was bringing the condom's as a gift for Kyoya, duh! "...uhh...where did you get them anyway's..," Kaoru asked embarrassed of me. I grinned,"Sex ed is a favorite class of mine..." Kaoru shook his head in disgust and threw me my black, designer jacket. I slipped it on. "...Hikaru...what is this?" Kaoru asked in a confused voice. I looked up. Oh, god. I swiped it out of his hand and put it back in my suitcase.

"...was...that a pocket knife?" Kaoru asked. "...huh...yeah...it was my gift from dad, remember you got that weird...Shakespeare book, from our birthday..," I say bitterly. Kaoru looked at me surprised I had mentioned my dad or the past. "...you haven't been sleeping..," Kaoru told me. He had noticed. "...been having that damn nightmare about stabbing Haruhi..," I sighed rubbing my eye's. "...Again?" Kaoru asked. "..yea..," I replied just as Haruhi entered our room. She was dressed in designer skinny jean's, a silk red tanktop, a black jacket, and golden tennis shoes I was jealous of. She held her blue suitcase. "...Hikaru...ready?" Haruhi asked. I nodded and faced Kaoru. I hugged him tightly. God, I was going to miss him. "You better call me every freaking minute! And you better miss me! And brush your teeth! And please remember not to accept candy from stranger's unless they offer a ride to!" Kaoru yelled as we hugged. I laughed,"Kaoru, I will call you, calm down!" Kaoru smiled. We wouldn't cry. It was only three day's after all, but still...I shook my brother's hand. "...remember...you and Haruhi will be pure when you come back," he whispered. I grinned and nodded a yes. I hugged him for about a minute and then let go. Kaoru looked over at Haruhi. "You have the laptop we gave you right?" she nodded patting her suitcase. "Then we can video chat...," Kaoru smiled. I watched as Kaoru hugged Haruhi. Why did I feel bad when they hugged? Lack of sleep maybe. Haruhi held him tightly. Haruhi stood on her tiptoes and pecked Kaoru on the cheek. Kaoru's face burst in a strawberry color. I grit my teeth and clenched my suitcase. Soon we left to the front yard. My mom said goodbye to us, thinking we were going on a special school trip. We said goodbye to Hunny and Mori. "...Hika-chan, take care of Haru-chan, and tell Kyoya to come back...," Hunny told me in such a childlike voice, I hugged him tightly. Mori hugged me picking me up. God he was tall. He ruffled Haruhi's hair.

We put our suitcase's in the helicopter. "...I gave the pilot's direction's to our family's estate...," Mori whispered as Haruhi and I got on the helicopter. "...you will attend Keio academy starting tommorrow morning, remember you two are the son and daughter of very rich investor's, intrested in Keio...," Kaoru told us. "...there will be people in our estate to help you...," Hunny added. They hugged us one last time. The helicopter started. The door's were shut, and we flew up. We waved at them, as they grew smaller and smaller. Untill they were not visible anymore. I looked at Haruhi. She had determination all over her face.

**HARUHI'S POV:** The helicopter ride was long. It was about seven hour's to Tokyo. Hikaru put his headphone's on and began listening to his rock music. I closed my eye's and fell asleep. Hikaru was on his laptop when I woke up. I rubbed my eye's. Hikaru glanced at me."You finally woke up," He told me, typing on his laptop. I sighed loudly, after a moment I was fully awake. I tried not to look out the helicopter window's. I was a little scared of height's, but I looked out anyway's. There wasn't much to see except for feild's and the sky already turning dark. I scooted close to Hikaru, If this helicopter crashed, he was going down first. "What time is it?" I asked pretending I could care less. Hikaru glanced at the corner of his laptop. "It's 8:00 pm," he mumbled, reaching in his suitcase and pulling out a box of cookie's. I watched as he devoured each cookie in one bite. It was making me a little hungry. Hikaru glance3d at me and rolled his eye's. He threw the box of cookie's at me. "You can have the rest, I don't like them anyway's...," he muttered. I began eating quickly. "You shouldn't eat soo many sweet's, your training to be a model aren't you? There aren't any fat model's...," Hikaru sang. I glared at him. Yuki, my trainer, told me I could eat sweet's as long as I didn't eat them all the time. I bit into a cookie loudly just to annoy Hikaru. When it began to get boring, I took out my laptop and worked on the work we would miss for 3 day's.

We had to beg the chairman to let us do this. Well, I had done the begging, Hikaru had played his Nintendo the whole time. It wasn't until I had said we were doing this for Tamaki he had agreed to let us do this. He had told us Kyoya had enrolled in Keio academy, the number 1 highschool in Tokyo, maybe even Japan. Only the richest and the smartest can go there, but you have to very smart. Like Kyoya, he was top of his class, ahead of everyone, should of been in university already. Apparently, Hikaru and I are super rich kid's who have super rich parent's, who are intrested in investing money to Keio Academy. We would be "attending" Keio for 3 day's to evaluate it for our parent's. That's why Hikaru and I were a team. He was rich and I was smart. In that case why didn't Kaoru come? Oh yeah...I was their emotionless, cute weopon.

I suprisingly finished most of my work, when I finally got tired. and closed my laptop. Hikaru was now sleeping, his headphone's still in. He seemed troubled. I reached over and took his headphone's off. An american rock song I couldn't put a name to was playing. I set the headphone's down and sighed. Suddenly my cellphone started ringing. I answered it knowing it was Kaoru. "Oi! Haruhi? Are you guy's there yet? It's me Kaoru," Kaoru told me from across the line. "No Kaoru, we are still on the helicopter, umm what are you doing?" I ask. " I'm at Hunny and Mori's place, we are going to watch a movie," Kaoru told me. "Lucky..," I laugh. "Where's Hikaru?" Kaoru ask's me. Oh, I knew he wanted to talk to Hikaru. I looked over at Hikaru. He was face down on the seat. "uhh...he is sleeping...do I wake him up?" I say poking Hikaru. "No! Let him sleep! I'll call you later, or you call me when you get there...take care..," Kaoru tell's me. "Okay, take care Kaoru, love you," I reply. "...love...you to...bye," Kaoru stammer's and hang's up.

I fall asleep soon.

No sonner am I being shaken awake. "Wake up! We're in Tokyo! Haruhi you have to see this!" Hikaru yell's. I open my eye's to see it is dark, light's coming from the window's. Hikaru look's like he just woke up, his hair messy, but his pretty, bronze eye's were wide. He was pressed against the window. I hesitantly joined him. He was right, we were in Tokyo. I smiled widely. It was amazing. Tokyo city. Thousand's of light's, that is what it looked like. I could almost jump out of the helicopter into the amazing city. I could hear the low hum of the music coming from under. Huge projection's of famous anime character's, hundred's of shop's. Soo many people. They were dancing, and running. I wanted to join them. "I'll take you here one day, Tokyo city, you'll be able to see it up close one day," Hikaru told me. He sounded drunk, but I belived him. We watched Tokyo city for another four minute's, and it was gone. We were at where we were supposed to be. Images of Tokyo city still in my head. "Haruhi, that's Keio down there, can you see it?" Hikaru told it was night it was hard to see, but I saw something that looked castlelike. Like something right out of a fairy tale. Much larger than Ouran, that was huge itself. Keio Academy. Hunny and Mori's estate was right upahead, it looked like a small town. Then we were landing.

The helicopter landed in a big field. A group of people stood by. Finally, we had made it.. Hikaru and I sighed in relief. The helicopter door's opened swiftly and Hikaru jumped out. He stretched his leg's and looked at me expecting me to do the same. I stood at the door, not wanting to jump out. Hikaru huffed, and spread his arm's out. I willingly jumped in his arm's. He caught me, and held me like a child. "Welcome Haruhi and Hikaru, to the Hanninosuka estate," a lady with white hair told us. A large man got our suitcase's and we were led inside a building. "I will be your care taker, if you were to need anything, I am here to provide you with it," The white haired lady told us. Hikaru and I nodded. She led us to two room's, they faced eachother. "The one on my left is for lady Haruhi," she say's smiling at me. "and the other one is for Hikaru," she muttered not even looking at him. She faced us now,"unless you would prefer to share a bedroom...I can arrange for that-," "NO!" Hikaru and I yelled in unison, She nodded," I will be downstair's if you need anything," "Rest now, tomorrow you have school..," she smiled. She left and Hikaru led me to my room, still carrying me. He began to lay me down on the large bed but instead layed on top of me. "Hikaru! Get off!" I yelled. He was asleep. God, he was heavy. Stupid muscle's of his. I tried to push him off of me, but failed, epicly. I ended up crushed by him. I gave up and reached for my cellphone. I called a sleepy Kaoru, and told him we had made it. And after promising to call him in the morning, I hung up. I looked at the sleeping Hikaru. He alway's looked like he was fighting a war in his sleep, I wonder why. I gently kissed his forehead, and fell asleep in his arm's.

**HIKARU'S POV:** I didn't even know I was awake. Let alone I was changing into a Keio uniform. I was in a large room, my new bedroom I supposed. I struggled to stand. I then remembered what I was here for. Today Haruhi and I would attend Keio Academy. We would see Kyoya again. I smiled as I thought of the look on his face when he saw us in his school. I slipped on the official Keio uniform jacket. It was pitch black. It's only design being a golden K. A silver dragon was intertwined with the K. The design was the size of my thumb. Under the uniform jacket I wore a long sleeved, white button up shirt. Black dress pant's, black belt, black tie, and black dress shoe's to match the uniform jacket. I looked at myself in the mirror. I combed through my hair, I guess I looked sharp. [who was I kidding I looked hot!] There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. The white haired lady came in with car key's in her hand. She threw them at me, I caught them like a freaking spazz. "Can you drive?" She asked. "Yeah," I replied confused. "Do you have a driver's license," she asked looking me over,"Or at least a permitt?" I rolled my eye's,"I have a freakin permitt, I'm turning sixteen this summer..," I muttered. I hated admitting I was only fifteen. "Hmm, lady Haruhi is already sixteen..," she went on. "Why do I care?" I growled. The lady turned her back on me,"You will drive yourself and miss Haruhi to school. The car is out front." I grinned. Hell yea! I was going to drive! I grabbed the official Keio school breifcase and ran out of the room.

"Remeber, you two are hosting an act. You will lie. You will pretend. We were instructed to inform you to do so by master Mitsukuni," the white haired lady told Haruhi and I outside. I just wanted to get in the car."Do your best! Now go! Can't be late to your first day of school!" she yelled as I ran to find the car. I almost fainted on the spot. I looked at the silver mersaides. I recognized the model, they were very expensive in America. This was a recent model, just came out. I hopped in and started the ignition. The car came to life. I groaned. This was my type of car. I heard Haruhi get in. As soon as she shut the door, I stepped on it and we were flying through the street's of Tokyo.

"Hikaru! G-go slower! You-your going TOO FAST!" Haruhi yelled trying to put her seat belt on. I rolled my eye's and went down to sixty. "Keio is right up ahead, just take a left...," Haruhi mumbled. I nodded not caring. I was driving without a freaking adult! Yeah! "Hikaru..what are we going to do when we get to Keio...what will we say...," Haruhi asked. I didn't look at her. "We will pretend we are just normal student's," I muttered. I grinned,"or we could inject incest by saying we are brother and sister, and say we are also homosexualy confused." "NOT HAPPENING!" Haruhi yelled. I stopped. We were at Keio Academy. I heard Haruhi sigh. "Then we act sexy...but I'm not sure you can pull that off...," I say. Haruhi growl's and open's the car door. She glare's at me before she get's off and slam's the door. What happen's next is beyond me.

I took a good look at Haruhi.

My heart litrally stopped.

She had on a long, straight brown wig, with bang's that went to the side. The wig went to her waist. She wore the uniform jacket, with a white button up shirt and black tie. My gaze fell below her stomach. She wore the short black uniform skirt, with white sock's that came mid-thigh,. Leaving little space between her skirt and sock's. Cute black shoe's. I couldn't stop staring at the area under her skirt. My thought's going somewhere Haruhi would consider perverted. She looked back at me and flashed me a grin. She was teasing me! I jumped out of the mersaides and ran to Haruhi. "Ready, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked me, holding my hand. I smiled down at her. "Yeah, let's do this," I replied loudly. She nodded. We walked through Keio's golden gate's and prepared ourselve's for what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! THIS CHAPTER IS FREAKING LONG!<strong>

**but i'm sure you dont mind that...**

**appreciate anyone who review's! I love reading them!**

**IF U PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON MAGICAL UNICORN'S WILL POOP BUTTERFLY'S!**


	9. Chapter 9 Welcome  to  Keio!

**Yes i definatly own Ouran. I own everything! I own Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi-JUST KIDDING. I only own Misa I guess. **

**It's five a.m. I have 2 essay's to complete by first period. I haven't slept in day's. I think my fish just drowned. And I'm on fanfiction? **

**HIKARU'S POV: **When Haruhi and I entered Keio, that was probably the end of any thin strip of innocence we had left. I took one good long look at Keio Academy's interior. "LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I yelled turning around to the door. Haruhi pulled at me with the little strengh she could manage. "Your going to Keio! Your not ditching me!" Haruhi growled. I huffed and looked at her. She grabbed my hand and led me down the hall. Only a few people stared, as to say Haruhi and I were new and goodlooking. She looked at our schedule, and followed sign's. I have to admitt, Haruhi was good at this. Keio looked like a castle on the inside, I thought as Haruhi led me up a long flight of stair's. We finally got to the first year hall we were assigned to. "Class 52D," Haruhi told me. It took us a while, there were soo many classroom's. Then we found it. Haruhi tightened her grip on my hand. I grabbed the golden knob to our class door. The door opened swiftly.

A minute later Haruhi and I were standing akwardly in front of first year math class. The Keio student's stared at us. I could already tell some of the student's were evaluating us as goodlooking by the grin's they shot are way. I was the first to speak. "I am Hikaru Kaneko," I say casually. "And Haruhi Kaneko," I say pointing to my cute Haruhi. Haruhi smiled at our class, and even I was about to faint. "You guy's are the investor's kid's right?" one boy asked. "Right," Haruhi said softly, making the boy blush. "Really? But you dont look like brother and sister," a blonde girl stated. "But we are, see I take from dad and my sister take's from my mother," I say. Haruhi had a I-am-going-to-kill-you I wasn't done.

"Haruhi! Why are you looking at the boy's! You should only look at me!" I shout pulling Haruhi to me. I could hear someone whimper "incest" in the background. Haruhi looked like she could stab me. "You love me remember? You are mine! We were born for eachother. We will go against our family if we have to be together!" I fake cried. Some people were actually watering. Haruhi sighed and pushed me away. "You see, I love you to...but...I cant help it, the boy's here are soo cute!" she mumbled shyly. I couldn't count how many guy's blushed. "You know...the girl's are cute to...," Haruhi purred going to a girl's desk and stroking the girl's face. I grinned,"Haruhi! You shouldn't give in! I think the boy's are cute though...," I say walking by boy's desk's. Our class was fangirling like crazy. I looked over at Haruhi. She gave me a small smile.

We survived 3 full class's. Haruhi and I did our act and won our classmate's over instantly. I had a feeling these Keio stdent's were all homosexual... The classe's were hard, but Haruhi helped me alot. This was actually easy. Now it was lunchtime, and we followed our classmate's to a huge dining room. Row's of fancy table's, crystal chandelier's, golden platter's, really nice. Haruhi grabbed my hand,"Hikaru...dont leave me alone...," She mumbled. I smiled, and held here hand tightly. "Hikaru...we have to find Kyoya...," Haruhi told me, straightining her Keio uniform jacket. "I know...," I reply not knowing where we could find him. Now where to sit? Our classmate's waved at us from a table to our right, a motion to join them. I actually saw Haruhi smile. We sat down by eachother, our silver plate's already had food. A crowd of people surrounding our table. Haruhi glanced at our drink's suspicously. She sniffed her drink. She gagged. "This is alchohol!" she hissed. "Really?" I say excited. "We get it mixed in wine so it's all right," a girl told us. Haruhi stared horrified as I gulped down my drink. I wasn't going to question why they served alchohol.

Haruhi pushed her drink away. Our classmate's fried us with question's. About our "family". Our "home". Our friend's we didn't have to lie about. "What about your sex life?" one girl asked fearlessly. I actually blushed at this. Now THAT was personal. Haruhi blushed to, looking at me for answer's. "Are you two virgin's, or have you already done the deed?" a brunette boy asked. I wanted to laugh. Really? Haruhi and I? So not happening... Then why was I blushing like crazy? "...It's hard...he is my brother...but we manage...," Haruhi say's sweetly. They all clapped. I drinked Haruhi's drink. "Hikaru! Stop! You have to drive us!" Haruhi hisse's. I roll my eye's. "Hey...do any of you guy's know Kyoya Ootori...," I begin to ask when everyone in the dining hall look's in one direction. "It's the Golden K club!" a girl shouted and everyone got up to surround the thing they were fawning over.

Haruhi and I get up and try to look. We pushed our way through the crowd. "Hey? What is the Golden K club?" I ask a blonde first year. She looked at me like I was crazy. "It's only the special club that only the coolest and smarteset guy's can join, they are legend's! They recently got a new member, Kyoya, he is a second year! Cool right?" she cheered. Kyoya! He was right behind this crowd! I couldn't push through though! Haruhi was having an even harder time. I could see a little bit of Kyoya. It was enough to make me happy. Kyoya! He was here! "Kyoya!" I shouted, it was useless, everyone was shouting. Then they were leaving. "No! No!" I shouted trying to push through again. Haruhi followed me from behind. When we finally got through, he was gone. I ran in the direction where they left. Nothing. "Damnit!" I shouted kicking the air. "Hikaru...you run...fast...," Haruhi panted as she caught up to me.

"Did you see him?" I asked silently. "Yeah...a little...," Haruhi sighed. "Me to," I reply trying to remember. We left back to the dining hall. Haruhi and I headed to my least favorite class. History. I almost was going to skip it untill I saw the teacher. "You two are my new student's, nice, what are your name's?" He asked. I didn't miss that he only spoke to Haruhi. "I'm-I'm Haruhi...," Haruhi stammered. The teacher smiled at her a bit too nicely and kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Haruhi," He mumbled under her hand. Haruhi actually blushed. Why was she reacting like that? God she was stupid... "My name is Damen Middleton, I am a student teacher from a university in America, but please call me Damen...," he said in a smooth voice. Fucking pedophile. I grabbed Haruhi's wrist and led her to a seat by me. Sure he was at least eighteen, but hell that was still too fucking old for Haruhi.

The worst part was Haruhi seemed to like him. All the girl's in the class did. I bet he daydreamed of ripping off their skirt's. Especially Haruhi's. Hey I had to admitt...even I wanted Haruhi to fling her skirt off. I was a pervert to. No but he was something more... I watched as he flirt with Haruhi. It was sick. Damen was lurring her in with his pretty blue eye's and dark brown hair. I hated him. So I turned around and faced a blonde girl. I guess she was pretty. So I began to host. "Wow...you have pretty eye's...," I told her. "Ohh...thank you...," She mumbled shyly. "...no...you have a warm smile..," I added flashing her a smile of my own. There was that blush I was expecting from her. "You are too kind...," she giggled. Ughh she was girly, I guess I had to work with that. I glanced at Haruhi to find she was completely ignoring me. Why couldn't she freaking look over here and get jealous like all the other girl's? _Because Haruhi wasn't like other girl's... _I sighed at this realization and turned back around.

Haruhi. My blunt, emotionless, short, flatchested Haruhi. The only girl who can tell Kaoru and I apart. The only girl who could tell how I felt, but who could not tell what she felt. The only one. I watched as Haruhi wrote in her notebook. There are day's where I wish I could sit and talk about the past forever. There are also day's where I wish we had never met. It would have been better that way. Less painful. "...good...your doing a great job Haruhi...," I heard Damen say. He was leaning over Haruhi's desk, his face a few inche's away from her's. He had his hand on her shoulder. "..do you need any help?" I heard Damen whisper. Haruhi looked confused. He still had his fucking hand on her shoulder. I got up and shoved Damen out of the way. "I'll help her, she's my sister anyway's...," I growl. Damen glare's at me then return's to his desk.

I silently helped an oblivious Haruhi. I didn't trust Damen. There was something about him... Finally, the school day ended, but we hadn't even fully seen Kyoya. Haruhi and I walked down a wide dark hall. A group of girl's stood talking by the corner. They looked when they saw us approaching. One of them grabbed my arm. "...wait, Hikaru right? I'm Hana...you are really cute...," she purred in a seductive tone. Hana was gorgeous. She was fairly tall, with dark red hair and pretty dark green eye's. She was possibly the most beautiful girl i'd ever seen if that spot wasn't taken. Hana pressed herself against me. Her chest against mine. "What do you say you and I get to know each other...," she breathed in my ear. I felt someone else grab my arm and pull me back. "I'm sorry Hana, but Hikaru and I have to go," Haruhi growled. "Jealous are you?" Hana asked. Haruhi turned a deep red.

"Never! I just want to get home! You can have him if you want! I dont care!" Haruhi shouted, with an edge to her voice. Hana frowned. Haruhi was breathing loudly, her face pale now. She glanced at me and ran down the hall. "Haruhi!" I shouted, running after her.

**Haruhi's pov**: I ran outside Keio Academy, going to the school's garden. I leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. I did care! I cared about Hikaru! I cared if any girl wanted him! I care soo much! I didn't want to. I didn't want useless feeling's that would only end up hurting me. I put my face in my hand's, sighing. Hikaru. In a way he was like my brother. Did I feel something more? Yes. I dont know what it was, but it was more than friendship. Why? Why Hikaru? I would have loved to have fallen for Tamaki, or Kaoru. But why Hikaru? Stupid heart! I wasn't sure though. Maybe I was just jealous because Hikaru was my friend, and I was clingy. Maybe I just got angry because I was tired. "Or maybe you love him," I mutter. Just saying that was wrong. I couldn't talk to him about it. He never talked about these thing's.

I slumped to the ground. Soft green grass making a tiny bed around me. "I hate you Hikaru!" I say angrily. It was all his fault! Everything! My whole life...he was alway's hurting me... "...you hate me?" I heard a voice whisper. I didn't have to turn to know it was Hikaru. I closed my eye's. I heard him sit in front of me. What did I say now? Nothing. I would do what Hikaru would do in this situation. I opened my eye's to see Hikaru, my Hikaru. I hugged him, throwing my arm's around his neck. After a moment he hugged me back. Did I love him? I felt a drop of rain hit my face. I dont know why I did it, but I looked Hikaru in his ember eye's. And I kissed him.

**Kaoru's pov:** I called Hikaru's cellphone for the millionth time. I could almost feel him forget me. I was worried that it was raining now. Not for Hikaru. Funny because all this time I thought I was losing Hikaru to Haruhi, when I was losing Haruhi to Hikaru. Now in this rain that alway's brought them together... I hated it. I couldn't stand the thought of them together. I sit by and think up all of the thing's my brother could be doing with the love of my life...

**Kyoya's pov**: I laughed loudly. It was actually the first time i'd laughed in a very long time. Even though I wouldn't admitt it, I was happy they had gone this far as to find me. I wanted to run and say something, anything, but I had to be patient. We would all soon meet again...

* * *

><p><strong>DONT HATE ME FOR A BAD CHAPTER! I'VE BEEN SICK WITH I-CANT-WRITE-IDOUS! <strong>

**[it's a very painful illness] **

**anyway's better chapter next time! promise! **

**Ohh and I am soon going to write a Kaoru fanfic, so be on the lookout soon! **


	10. Chapter 10 This  is  War

**Kaoru's pov: **I stabbed the life out of the mushy surface of what used to be my lunch. Hunny and Mori stared at me from across the long table. "...umm...Kao-chan...are you okay?" Hunny asked me concerned. "Ohh! I'm perfectly fine!" I yelled, my voice sounding like a popsicle pedophile. Hunny smiled nervously. I continued stabbing my lunch, Mori sighed and walked over to me. I gazed at my pile of severed lunch with a creeper smile. "Kaoru...you are troubled...," Mori murmered emotionlessly. "No I'm not...," I mumble. "...Is is because of Hikaru?" Hunny asked innocently. I threw my plate off the table, the stupid lunch falling to the ground. The plate broke slowly. I stared at the broken plate. My hair a mess, tear's forming in my eye's. Hunny and Mori were quiet. "...yes...it is because of Hikaru...It is alway's about him...never about me or how I feel...It's alway's his feeling's...I-I just don't want to hold mine in for him anymore!" I yell standing up. I shook lightly, my hand's turning to fist's. I felt my tear's fall. "I'm tired of taking care of him! He's the older brother! Shouldn't he take care of me? He just doesn't see that I pretend to be...for him...everything I do...for him...," I choke. Hunny laugh's lightly, looking his age.

Hunny walk's over to me. "If you really love her that much just tell her...," Hunny say's in an older voice. I look at him. He knew? "Trust me Kaoru...I know how much you love them both. You can keep them both...but you will have to break one of them in the process. That's how it is...but I know you can survive this war...," Hunny told me looking soo much older. I never knew this side of Hunny. "...I don't want to hurt anyone...," I whisper. Hunny smile's,"...your hurting yourself to...It will alway's hurt...but whatever happen's...noone, including you will be alone..." I smile. Mori nod's, nothing said, yet it meant everything. "Now let's go to the carnival! And we can invite Tama-chan!" Hunny yell's, turning back into his usual self. I wipe my face. Hunny was right. This was war.

**Hikaru's pov: **Her lip's lightly brushed mine just as I was about to ask her what was the matter. A tremendous feeling of warmth overtook me. A moment passed before I gave in and kissed her back. I felt her put her finger's through my hair. She held me close. My mind was confused. Very confused. I wasn't going to deny her though... We fell to the grass. I held her on top of me. I felt my blood pressure rise. Why? She was just Haruhi. I felt her try to pull away. I pulled her closer. I let my tounge explore her mouth. She made a stifled sound. Her lip's were soo soft... Finally, I let her pull away. She stared at me, wide-eye'd. She sat on my abdomen, looking at me like I ruined her life. I was panting. Somehow, we ended up like this. She shifted on top of me, brushing against my "friend". I curled my finger's. Oh god! I tried to push my perverted thought's away. She looked helpless. I sat up, our face's a breath away. She hid her face with her long wig.

"...why?...," I asked simply. She blushed scarlet. "I don't have to explain anything to you!" She hissed. "Umm...you just KISSED me. I think I deserve to know why," I reply. She doesn't meet my eye's. "...I was just practicing...we are brother and sister in love right?" She mumbled. She was acting. I couldn't stop my dissapointment. "Ohh...we should practice more...," I say taking her hand in mine. She let's go of my hand and stand's up. She pick's up her Keio briefcase. "Not now...," She sigh's walking away. I stare after her before I get up and walk by her. "...are you allright?" I ask. She smile's at me,"Yes...I'm fine..." I could see right through her lie. We entered the silver mersaides in silence. The heat of the kiss still lingered on my lip's. "Please drive slow this time...," Haruhi pleaded. I grinned,"No way!" She glared at me,"If you drive slow I'll make you Italian pasta," She sang. Italian pasta! I gulped,"With the melted cheese?" She nodded. I sighed,"Fine, I'll drive slow...soo...do you want to "practice" when we get back?" I ask hopefully.

Haruhi rolled her eye's,"Shut up! You know I hate you?" "You don't hate me...," I say quietly. She doesn't say anything. I pull in to the Hanninozuka estate. Haruhi and I got out of the car. Haruhi ran straight to her room. My cellphone rang, before I could get to my room. It was Kaoru. I flipped my cellphone open,"_Hai? _Kaoru?" I answered. "...Hikaru...how are you?" Kaoru said in a strange tone. "...i'm good...what about you?" I ask slowly. "...just hanging out with Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki at the carnival...," He replied dryly. What was wrong with him? I worried... "Where is Haruhi?" Kaoru asked almost too quickly. "In her room, wh-." Haruhi took my cellphone out of my hand and began talking to Kaoru. "I missed you to! It's really nice here! Tell Hunny and Mori thank you! Tell Tamaki I said Hi! How are you? Are you having fun? Keio is amazing! Tokyo is cool! Let me tell you!...," Haruhi went on. She sat on her bed, laughing and telling Kaoru all about Keio.

They were alway's best friend's. That was something I could never take away... Something I could never be. Kaoru seemed off. I was kinda jealous he was more open to Haruhi. I stood in the hall, wondering about my brother. I loved him soo much. "...I love you to Kaoru...," I heard Haruhi say. For some reason my heart stopped. Then I recognized the tone in her voice. Friendship. Still, she never said that to me. Haruhi came sprinting to the hall, smile on her face. She handed me my cell,"Kaoru?" "I'm here...listen...I miss you...please try to come back soon...find Kyoya...and don't ever stop loving me...," he told me. I smiled,"I love you alway's...I miss you every second...I will find Kyoya...my little brother...," I reply. I hear Kaoru laugh lightly. And we hang up.

"Let's go make the pasta now!" Haruhi yelled, walking to the kitchen. I follow her to the large kitchen where a dozen maid's cooked. "Ohh! We are preparing the food now!" one of the maid's squirmed. "No! It's allright! I want to make some pasta. If you could please let me...," Haruhi whispered. "Bu-but what will we do!" the maid panicked. "Prepare the hot spring, we will be taking a bath in them today," I say. "Okay!" The maid scream's and the rest follow her. "Hot bath?" Haruhi ask's, taking off her Keio jacket. I grin,"We have to "practice" sis." She roll's her eye's, and begin's to search for a pot. "Can I help?" I ask. "Sure," she reply's looking around the elegant kitchen. "Hikaru, could you open the cabenit up there? I'm too short to reach it," She tell's me. I laugh, finding a pot with no difficulty. Haruhi came right under my chest in hieght. I watch as she heats, and add's the colorful ingredient's. She was an amazing cook. Just like her mother...

I help add the melted cheese.[ I loved the melted cheese!] In no time, the pasta was done. I finished all of it. The whole damn pot. "Wow...I kinda wanted some..," Haruhi laughed. I laughed with her. "_Gomen_! Next time I'll save some for you," I say standing up. "So...how about that hot bath?" I purr. Haruhi scowl's,"I'll go if you keep your distance!" I roll my ember eye's,"Fine!" "Then I'll meet you there?" Haruhi say's walking to her room. I walk to mine, entering the bathroom. I strip myself and simply put a towel around my waist. I walk to the hot spring down the hall. When I got to the hot spring outside. Steam attacked me. Heat on my skin, evaporated. There was a large wooden fence that divided the men and women's side of the hot spring. Screw it, I was homosexual. So I considered myself a girl. I threw my towel off. I walked into the spring slowly. My skin feeling instant relief. I sighed, waist deep into the water.

I felt incredible heat and warmth. I let my head go under the warm water. It felt soo warm... Then I heard footstep's. It was Haruhi. Then the realization hit me. She would be naked. I shivered despite all the heat. I heard a small splash. I snapped my eye's closed. I didn't want to resurface and face the awkwardness. But I wasn't a damn fish. A moment later, I burst out of the water making Haruhi jump up. She began to scream, I clamped my hand over her mouth. I tried not to look down. We both dove deeper into the water. When she calmed down, I let go of her mouth. "Why are you in the girl's side?" she hissed. I shrugged. She crossed her arm's over her chest, blushing. Steam surrounded us. "We have to find Kyoya...," Haruhi say's floating away from me. "I know...," I say following her in the water. I have to admitt, I was having a huge perv moment. "...we should practice now...," I say quietly. "...not now...," she whisper's. I close in on Haruhi, I put her hair behind her ear. We were both sweating from the heat. I get close to her face. "Hikaru...please, back away," she tell's me. I grab her wrist's and crash my lip's with her's.

I press her against me. Our body's touched. My grip loosened on her, this touch new to me. Haruhi was redfaced. Then her face turned pale. She stared at my arm's. It was too late when I realised she knew. I couldn't hide it. Her eye's stared at my cut's. "...what did you do?" she asked helplessly. I looked away. I didn't want to explain it to her. Never. I let go of her. "...Hikaru tell me why...," she begged. "You wouldn't understand!" I yelled. "Hikaru, tell me what's wrong!" she yelled. I stared at the water. "...oh, God...how could you...why...why...no...no! Don't do that!" She screamed. She pulled at my arm. We faced each other. She hugged me, no awkwardness. Just us. "Never do this again! Never! Never!" she choked. "Promise, you won't hurt yourself again...," she whispered. I nodded, fighting the urge to cry. "It will be okay...nooone can hurt you now...it's over...forever. It's in the past...we forgot...It's allright...just stay here...," she sighed.

I felt horrible. I couldn't stop what happened soo long ago. Yet today, I only made thing's worse. We all searched for the same thing though. That moment where we could say it was truly over. For us...it was just the begining...

**Misa's pov: **I will never forget what happened that night...It has alway's stayed with me, that memory...Trying to tell myself that what happened was not my fault. Deep inside I know I caused all the misery...and it hurt's...

* * *

><p><p>

**don't worry you'll see Kyoya in the next chapter=D **

**Aunt Misa's got a secret to? Cool! **

**oh and I soo feel like Kaoru right now... **

**Love is a war...and you will have to hurt, and you will alway's get hurt... **

**there will be alliance's, and betrayl. alot of pain and suffering...and at the end of the war, **

**you forget what you were fighting for... **

**that is how i feel...sorry! stupid love! anyway's hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 Found youalmost

**Sadness, no review's T-T... well i'm putting the next chapter up because I feel like it! **

**And there is NOTHING you can do about it! **

**Sitting alone in my room...feel like crap with a verry high fever... **

**but...I'll manage, my writing will be extra bad today. **

**still don't own Ouran... **

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov: <strong>I rubbed my sore eye's roughly, letting a sigh of exaustion ecscape my unchapped lip's. I collapsed on the unfamiliar bed, pillow's swallowing me whole. The bath in the hot spring got my muscle's lazy. I still had a blush to my face. I closed my eye's thinking of Kaoru. I really wanted him here. I wanted everyone here. My eye's fluttered and soon I was drifting off into sleep. "Hikaru...are you asleep?" I heard Haruhi's voice say. My eye's snapped open. "...not much...why? Do you need something?" I asked yawning. She sat on the edge of my bed, the room dark. "...you never told me why...," she whispered. "Why I cut myself?" I state bluntly. She look's away. "...no, why you've forgotten...," she sigh's. I stare at the dark ceiling. I wasn't going to talk. "...I see...," Haruhi say's quietly. The weight of her body leaving the bed. She look's at me, her face expressionless. "...I guess you did forget...everything...," she whisper's. I look at her. "...you forgot me to didn't you?" she say's loudly.

"...not exactly...," I say my voice steady. She nod's. I knew I had hurt her. "...I'm sorry I ruined your life...your obviously better off without me...," she state's. "Haruhi...," I begin. "No! When we find Kyoya, you don't have to see me ever again!" she say's leaving the room. I should've ran after her. But she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: I was fast asleep when I got the phone call. My cellphone blasted an American rocksong Hikaru had put as my ringtone. I fell out of bed, the cover's entangling me. My back hit the floor harshly. "...oww...," I mumbled to noone. I reached for my cellphone, flipping it open. "Hello?" I answer in a drop dead voice. "Kaoru...i woke you up...sorry...i'll leave you alone...," Haruhi's voice tell's me through the phone. I sat up sharply, my eye's wide. "Haruhi! No! Stay! I'm awake!" I yell. I clamp my hand over my mouth, realizing I could have woken my mom. "Ohh...sorry for calling soo late...but I need to talk to someone...and I...I miss you...," Her voice whispered. I smiled, holding the phone close to my ear. "I miss you to...you know you can talk to me...," I say. "I know...Kaoru...can we talk about us...when we were kid's...," she ask's. I wanted to be with her. To somehow jump through the phone, but this would do. "I can talk...shall we start on the first day we met?" I say, remembering those sweet day's. "How you made me pet the duck's?" she laugh's. I laugh with her,"Sorry about that...I guess I was mean then..."

"Not as mean as Hikaru was...," Haruhi say's her voice soft. I chuckle, my breath hot. "Yeah well Hikaru never liked you...," I say rolling my eye's. "...wrong...he hate's me...," Haruhi muttered. I sighed. What had Hikaru done? "He doesn't hate you...where did you get that from?" I ask walking across my empty room. "I don't know...I feel as if he's not there, like he's somewhere else," she told me. I stopped walking. . Hikaru and I told eachother everything. "Really? I'm not suprised," I reply bluntly. I had been the same. Hikaru never talked about it...I had hoped he had told me something...but apparently...we were not as close as I thought we were... I clutched the phone,"Haruhi...do you ever think Hikaru is hiding something...like there is something that he saw that day...something else that happened...," I say, breath heaving. "...yes...I think about that alot...," She answer's. All this time we thought we carried the weight and Hikaru was the one who gave up, when he could very well be holding us together with an even darker secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov: <strong>I walked right past Hikaru, holding the Keio breifcase in font of me. Hikaru shot me a look as I passed by. I pulled at my knee high sock's. The uniform was annoying. It seemed to get me alot of attention though. I fast walked to the silver Mersaides, jumping in and slamming the door. I hear Hikaru get in and I turn away. "Mad at me?" Hikaru mumble's. I glare at him, pulling the gray seatbelt over my chest. His eye's fell, "I guess I deserve that," He say's. I look at him. Hikaru Hitachiin was admitting something? I studied his face as he drove. I thought of what Kaoru had said. _"...do you ever think Hikaru is hiding something...like there's something he saw that day...something else that happened...," _I looked over at the boy I used to know. How much he had changed... I missed him..."Haruhi we're here," Hikaru told me as he opened my door for me. He looked away. I steped out of the car. Already people were coming to us. They wanted love and incest ,not a pissed girl and an asshole.[I was the asshole by the way] I sighed and took Hikaru's hand in mine. "What are you-," I cut Hikaru off by pulling him into a kiss.

Hikaru's eye's widened, but fluttered closed. He pushed me against the car. I guess he caught on. Well good. He was better at this than I was. I could hear people shouting and cheering and screaming...and crying... You'd expect more from the top school in Japan. I pulled away first. "Stop! This is wrong!" I say trying not to laugh. Hikaru smirk's,"You didn't want me to stop last night..." The crowd around us went crazy. "It's incest!" A blonde with pigtail's squealed. "Soo romantic!" A boy yelled out. Hikaru squeezed my hand and walked me through the crowd. "They are soo cute!" A random third year yelled. "Hikaru, remember we have to find Kyoya!" I whisper. He roll's his eye's,"I know! So...still mad at me?" I grin at him,"Yeah!" I really was but I needed him. We entered first period, some of the group leaving. I sat in my desk, Hikaru stood over me protectivly. I pulled his Keio uniform jacket collar, making him come face to face with me. He grin's,"Want another kiss?" I scowl,"Idiot, I was just going to tell you if you ever cut yourself again, I would personally cut off your manhood. Is that clear?" He sigh's, half amused. "Fine, but if I don't cut myself, You can personally give me a blow-," I pushed Hikaru to his seat before he could finish his sentence.

I hid the laugh and blush. Hikaru was soo weird. All during class I didn't pay attention, only thinking of Kyoya. I wonder how he was. After class, I saw Hana talking to Hikaru. I felt the anger and grabbed Hikaru's hand, pulling him away. "Don't talk to her," I growled. "Why not?" Hikaru asked bluntly. "I don't trust her," I lied. I wasn't jealous or anything. Hikaru dominated math and chemistry. In math getting every question right. Chemistry was like instict to him. I smiled as he showed off. He was smart. He just needed to show he was smart. Smart in math and science anyway's. We headed to the dining room together. "We should use this time to look for Kyoya," I say. Hikaru nod's,"Should we split up?" I hesitate and let his hand go. "You search the east wing and I'll search the west wing," I say walking away. Hikaru grab's my arm,"Be careful." I sigh,"Hikaru, I can take care of myself." "I know, but this is diffrent," He say's slowly. I let go,"I'll be fine." I walk away without looking back. What did he mean be careful?

I ran down the first year hall. Teacher's not giving me a care as I ran. I headed to the third floor. That was the second year's floor. I ran up the spiral stair's. My stomach rumbled. We shouldn't be skiping lunch. I shook away my hunger. Soon I was in the second year hall. I walked in a random classroom. There was a boy and a girl who at first looked as if they were playing around. Then you noticed they were kissing. I blushed as they noticed my presence. "What are you doing here? Want to join kid?" the girl asked me. I shook my head and ran out. Keio was famous for homosexuality. Why did I get into these weird school's? I remembered that Kyoya was part of a club. The Golden K club was it? I continued walking down the hall. I wondered how Hikaru was doing...

**Hikaru's pov**: I had only searched for three minute's when I saw Kyoya. I grinned in victory. Kyoya was with that club. They wore a diffrent uniform. All white with a golden school symbol. How come they get the cool uniform? I remembered that I had brought Kyoya a present. I reached in my school breifcase and pulled out my present. I walked toward's Kyoya when a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Young man! What do you think you have there?" A teacher scolded me. I wanted to laugh,"A condom ma'm." "That is detention for you!" the lady yelled pulling my ear. Damnit! I screwed it up! Haruhi was going to kill me!

**Haruhi's pov**: I looked outside, walking across the garden's, the soccer feild's, trying to find my Kyoya. All I found was a group of third year guy's. They wore white uniform's with golden school symbol's. A golden K...I ran to the guy's. They eye'd me. The tallest [and most goodlooking one] walked to me. He was the leader then. Of the Golden K club. He grinned at me. He had light brown hair and honey colored eye's. A bright smile. Long eyelashe's. "Tell me pet, what bring's you here?" he ask's leaning to look at me. I flash him my practiced model smile. "I'm looking for my friend, Kyoya," I say. The guy nod's, hand on his chin. "Kyoya Ootori? Your Haruhi then. No need to pretend your Haruhi KANEKO, miss Fujioka," he smile's. I stare, my mouth open. "Please, I come from the richest family in Japan. My father own's almost half of Japan, I am bound to know about everyone, I have money and power," he tell's me. I sweatdropped. "But do not fear me, I am good friend's with Kyoya, and I understand you are to," he say's. I nod. He give's me his hand,"I am Daiki Yamamoto, but please call me daddy," he smiled. Oh God. Another Tamaki.

I smiled and shake his hand. This guy was calmer than Tamaki though. And smart. "Okay, daddy, I need to see Kyoya," I say. "Kyoya will be here in a moment, but your ginger friend came...," Daiki said in a laugh. "What happened?" I ask. "He got detention from one of my teacher's for bringing a condom," He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh to. I was going to kill Hikaru. "You have a lovely laugh miss Fujioka...," Daiki told me patting my head. "YOU LITTLE SLUT!" A voice yelled. I turned to see Hana. Her face fuming. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" She yelled. Daiki sighed,"Hana, your not my girlfriend, we are just friend's." Hana ignored him, running to me. Her fist shot out, connecting with my jaw.

I staggered back. My jaw throbbed. "Hana! Controll yourself!" Daiki yelled helping me up. I lightly pushed Daiki away. "I HATE YOU! WAIT TILL I GET YOUR CUTE LITTLE BOYFRIEND! HE'D RATHER LIKE A GIRL WITH A BODY THAN SOME FLAT, UGLY,WHORE!" Hana yelled. I sighed. Hana went after me again. I dodged her. "FIGHT ME YOU COWARD! FIGHT!" She screamed. I let Hana tackle me down. "Hana stop!" Daiki yelled. "FIGHT! FIGHT ME!" Hana choked out. A crowd had formed around us. I was emotionless as she hit my stomach. "Let it out, hit me Hana, it's okay to feel this way...," I say slowly. Hana looked me in the eye's. "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" She yelled. "I do," I smiled as she hit my stomach again. "STOP! STOP!" A blonde with pigtail's yelled, she pulled Hana off of me. Just as a teacher came. "What is the meaning of this?" the teacher yelled. The girl holding Hana was about to speak when I cut in. "It was my fault! I started it! I hit Hana! She was only defending herself!" I yelled. Everyone including Hana looked at me in disbelief.

"What a shame, I appreciate the honesty though. That is detention for you, miss Haruhi," The teacher told me motioning me to follow her. I nod and get up. "You don't have to defend her," Daiki hissed. "No, I want to," I reply quietly. Hana stare's at me as I follow the angry teacher. "Your name?" The teacher ask's as she lead's me into the office. "Haruhi Kaneko," I say rubbing my jaw. I felt a little uneasy, I had never gotten into a fight before. Well, I wouldn't call it a fight, more like Hana beating the life out of me. "Kaneko? Your brother has detention to," the teacher sighed. "Sit and wait," the teacher instructed. I obeyed and sat on the velvet couch. I groaned. Leave it to Hikaru and I to get detention on the second day of school. I examined myself. Nothing to bad. Just my jaw hurt alot, and I was starving. I was straighining my uniform when I heard footstep's.

I looked up to see Hana and the girl with pigtail's. Hana didn't look at me, a white box in her hand's. The blonde with pigtail's smiled at me, a pink milkshake in her left hand. "We brought you lunch!" the girl cheered handing me the milkshake. I smiled at the milkshake. I was happy to see a non alchoholic beverage. [I mean what school serve's wine and such?] Hana stood, hair over her face. The girl with pigtail's nudged Hana,"Give her the tuna!" Hana shoved the small box in my hand's. I smelled the tuna, my mouth watering. A silence. The pigtail's girl huffed and pushed Hana on the couch with me. "Apologize Hana, she didn't tell on you, and she put up with your crap," the girl growled. Hana smirked at me. "Why did you cover for me?" Hana asked curiously. "Why did you hit me? I did nothing!" I hiss. Hana make's a fist then sigh's. "Thank's," she murmer's.

I nod as Hana get's up and she and the pigtailed girl walk off. "Haruhi! My daughter! Are you allright!" Daiki yelled as he tackled me on the couch. Ugghh, exactly like Tamaki! "I'm fine!" I reply slightly annoyed. "I have a suprise for you...," Daiki whispered. "Ehh?" I mumble, just as Kyoya step's out of the dark corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: "Kaoru! Come here! Quickly!" I heard my mother yell. I ran out of my bedroom, half naked, ready to fight. I expected something horrible had happened to her. I didn't know... As I ran down the stair's...I saw our unlikly visitor. I stumbled on the step's, my heart stopping, as I saw her...My eye's blurred. I was ready to die...this wasn't happening...she couldn't be here...

It was Misa.

* * *

><p><strong>okay! this is wat i call a clifff! <strong>

**yeah soo in the next chapter Hikaru and Haruhi have detention, haruhi see's Kyoya again! **

**and the mysterious aunt make's her first official appearance! **

**yeah, exciting right! **

**lol, if anyone is reading this! **

**review, i lik to know people read this... **

**if you do...Hikaru will come to your house and throw waterballon's at you! **

**random... **

**untill next time!**


	12. Chapter 12 detention, and kaoru's hell

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN'S SOME SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Lol, weird, but this chapter will have a little...inapropriatness...*giggle* but nothing to bad.**

**if you have time, check out the story Rag Tag by Expert-spoon-bend :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov:<strong> I closed my eye's. A mix of emotion's hitting me. Kyoya... I wanted to tell him I missed him. I just couldn't find my word's... "You shouldn't have came you know," I heard a voice say. It took me a moment to realize it was Kyoya's. My eye's snapped open. I looked at Kyoya. Looking exactly as I saw him last. He wore the special white uniform, looking handsome as alway's. His glasse's hid his gray eye's. His black notebook in his hand. A look of imence anger on his feature's. "Are you insane? Really, I expected diffrently from you," Kyoya scolded. I wanted to hide away. Kyoya's anger faded as a beautiful smile bloomed in it's place. "...but I am ignorant to expect diffrently from you...," He stated. I don't know why but my eye's began to water. I clutched the milkshake in my hand, threatining to break. "...tell me...have you needed me?...because I've certainly needed you...," Kyoya say's, giving me a slightly pained look. "Miss Kaneko, you have detention, you will be coming with me," a teacher state's, walking toward us. Daiki hold's her back, charming her with a smile. I set down my milkshake, and stand up gingerly. I look at Kyoya, my eye's wet. My chest heaving. His eye's match mine. I find myself running into Kyoya's arm's. I breathe him in. He doesn't hesitate to hold me.

I don't say anything. Kyoya brushing at my dumb wig. "Miss Kaneko! You have detention! Come now!" the teacher yelled, breaking from Daiki's spell. I break away from Kyoya. "We've missed you," I say quickly. Kyoya grin's,"Of coarse the profit's have gone down." I grin. I feel the teacher pull my arm. "Wait! No! Kyoya!" I shout, as the teacher pull's me away. Kyoya just wave's. Daiki also waving as the teacher dragged me into an empty classroom. The teacher throw's me in. "Take a seat and be quiet!" The teacher scolded. I scrambled to a seat in the front of the classroom. I sat up straight, hand's on my lap. "Mister Kaneko! Get up from under my desk!" the teacher shreiked. That's when I figured I wouldn't be in detention alone. Oh God. I comepletly forgot Hikaru had gotten detention! I watched as Hikaru emerged from under the teacher's desk, rubbing his eye's, his hair a mess. He was sleeping under her desk! Hikaru's eye's widened as he saw me. At first confusion, then a grin spread across his face. I looked away, burning with annoyance. Hikaru plopped into the desk next to mine. He ran his hand through his silky, messy hair.

The teacher sat in her desk,"There will be no talking, eating, texting, touching, or any other possible thing you can do, except siting and breathing," the teacher yelled. I nodded, sitting straighter. "You can leave in two hour's," the teacher muttered. I had never gotten detention before! I sneaked a look at Hikaru who was half turned to me, blowing at his hair. I was sure he had detention before. The teacher began to write on paper's. And so it began...

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: My life litrally ended right then. I felt as if I would die. "Hikaru...aren't you going to greet an old friend?" My mother asked, smiling at...at that monster. Misa gave me a smile. "Don't you mean Kaoru? I'm pretty sure this one is Kaoru...," Misa say's, her voice bouncing in my head. I backed away. She couldn't be here...no...no... "Why yes! I forgot Hikaru left on a trip! I remember now! How you could alway's tell them apart!" my mom said happily. I shut my eye's. She could...She was the only other person than Haruhi who could do that...I wanted to throw up. That horrible monster ruined my life. "Kaoru...it's been soo long...how have you been?" Misa asked me as if she cared. I gave her a drop dead glare. I couldn't belive...Misa was standing in front of me..."Oh don't mind Kaoru! He's been lonely without Hikaru. And as you know Haruhi went on the trip to," my mom stated. Misa raised her brow's,"Really...?" My body shook. Memories flooding in as my mom talked to that...that witch like she was a long lost friend. Which...she kinda was...I couldn't look at Misa...she...I..."GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. My mother stared at me, horrified. Misa smirked.

I ran up the stair's before the tear's could come. I could hear my mom yelling my name. I ran, my leg's feeling like lead. I held my pained chest. I ran to my room, not bothering to shut the door. I fell into the bathroom, locking that door, sitting against the wall. I buried my face in my hand's. This couldn't be happening...no...I couldn't stop the memories from taking over me. I felt the bile rise in my throat...I turned to the toilet and threw up my gut's out. I wiped my mouth with my hand, my eye's swollen. She was back...she was here...Hikaru lied...nothing was going to be okay anymore...

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: I studied the expensive desk I was sitting in. The gray color, the smooth texture, every detail. Anything to keep me from Hikaru. Hikaru was making it hard to ignore him considering he kept whispering to me. I clenched my fist's, ready to choke him. "NO TALKING!" The teacher yelled at Hikaru. Hikaru just rolled his golden-green eye's. "I wasn't talking! I was whispering! And you don't tell me what to do!" Hikaru yelled, standing up. "THAT IS ONE MORE HOUR! FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!" The teacher screeched, also standing up. I slammed my face to the cold desk. God, why? "One more hour? Why not make it two?" Hikaru sassed, his arm's crossed. I shook my head violently, motioning with my hand's for Hikaru to shut up.

"TWO MORE HOUR'S IT IS!" The teacher hissed. I wanted to cry, while Hikaru just grinned. "SIT DOWN MISTER KANEKO!" The teached yelled in annoyance. Hikaru stuck his tongue out and walked over to me, "I don't wanna sit down!" The teacher fumed, I could almost see the steam coming from her head. "YOU WILL OBEY ME HIKARU KANEKO!" She screamed. Hikaru smirked and sat on his desk. A phone rang, the teacher answering it quickly. "Yes, I will be there!" The teacher excaimed. She slammed the phone down. "I have to go to a meeting, I will be back though. So do not think you can pull any trick's!" She hissed. I nodded, Hikaru rolling his shining eye's. The teacher gave us one last look before leaving the room and shutting the door abruptly.

I stood up and walked over to the door. I tried to turn the knob. Locked. I groaned. I was locked in a classroom. With Hikaru. I looked over at him, sitting suspiciously in one of the desk's. I was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: I don't know how long I stayed in the bathroom. It was the knock on the door that brought me into reality. I looked up from my shaking hand's. I slowly got up, opening the bathroom door. I backed away when it was Misa who stood in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov: <strong>I began to shake the doorknob violently. Banging it with the palm of my hand. _Someone open the door and get me out! _I gave up and leaned against the door, my back slowly sliding down untill i was sitting. Hikaru studied me with his cat eye's. "What exactly were you trying to accomplish?" Hikaru ask's raising his eyebrow's. I puffed out air, blowing at my wig. "I was trying to ecscape, but I failed," I replied bluntly. Hikaru smirked,"Come on, I'm not that bad am I?" I rolled my eye's, getting up. "You Hikaru, are the last person I want to be stuck with," I hiss sitting at a desk in the very back. Hikaru turned around in his seat, giving me a look. "Why?" he ask's innocently. "Just shut up and leave me alone," I growled,"I'm going to sleep." Hikaru pout's, but turn's around and lay's his head on his desk. Soon I drift into sleep.

...and I woke up screaming...

* * *

><p><strong>kaoru's pov<strong>: The world seemed to stop as I ran out of the bathroom. Even as I ran out of the mansion, even as I called Hunny, even as my mom came running after me. I still couldn't stop screaming...

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: "Haruhi! Haruhi!" I heard a voice say. It was Hikaru, and he was shaking me viciously. I coughed as my chest tightened. My face an chalky white. Hikaru hugged me to his chest, trying to calm me down. He rocked back and forth making me dizzy. He hummed lightly, his lip's on my head. When I finally calmed down, I whispered,"...Hikaru..." He looked down at me,"Yes?" "Stop humming...you sound like a dying whale...," I dead-panned. Hikaru frowned, a light blush on his cheek's. "Like you could do any better!" he snapped. I ignored him. "I saw Kyoya," I whisper. Hikaru stared,"...what did he say..." I smiled,"He said he needed us to, at least I think he did...It was nice, seeing him again..." Hikaru grinned,"That mean's we're this much closer to bringing him back!" He squeezed me. I pulled away from him and sat in a desk. Hikaru stuck his tongue out at me. "...So how'd you get detention...?" Hikaru asked, leaning over untill we were face to face. "That is none of your bussiness!" I snap. Hikaru smirked,"Fine if you wont tell me..." He put his hand on my knee,"...then I'll make you tell me..." He gave me that creepy rape face.

Before I could kick his crotch, he slung me over his shoulder. "Hikaru! Put me down you bastard!" I yelled, kicking and hitting his back. Hikaru responded by throwing me on the teacher's desk. I let out a yelp as my back hit the many binder's and pencil's. "Sorry, I guess I should of cleared the desk first," Hikaru shrugged. I tried to get up, but Hikaru placed his hand's on my chest pushing me back down. "I'm not letting you go untill you tell me how you got detention," Hikaru sung. I growled,"Hikaru no game's! Let me go!" Hikaru placed his hand on my waist. I gave him a warning with a glare. "Haruhi we're going to play a trust game...do you trust me?" he asked. "Hell no!" I hissed. "Good," Hikaru replied crashing his lip's to mine. He held my wrist's tightly and I cursed the fact he was strong. After a moment he pulled away. He threw his uniform jacket off. I stared. Hikaru laughed,"Don't worry, it's just hot that's all..." He crawled on top of me. What was he doing? More importantly why was I letting him?

Hikaru began kissing me again. He held my wrist's tightly. "Fine! I'll tell you! I got into a fight!" I gasped. "No way! With who?" Hikaru asked, not kissing me anymore. "Hana...but I took the blame," I reply dryly. "Really...why?" He asked playing with my button up shirt. "I don't know, stop touching me!" I hissed trying to knee him. My knee ended up rubbing him slowly. I pulled my knee down,"Sorry..." Hikaru had a look of pleasure and pain. I tried to get away, only to have Hikaru crush me under his body. He groaned in my neck, interlacing his finger's with mine. It couldn't get any more awkward. "Get off...," I mutter uncomfortably. Hikaru slipped my uniform jacket off. What was he doing? He pulled me in his lap and kissed me hotly. No. Stop. Why? Then it hit me. He was teasing me. That horny bastard! He think's he can play me? I pushed him down on the desk. I sat on his abdomen. He looked at me confused.

I smiled innocently. How dumb was I to think for one second that I loved him. I kissed his lip's softly. They were suprisingly sweet. I would remember that._Sorry Hikaru, _I thought as I sat directly between his leg's. His eye's widened. I calmed myself down. This was disgusting, but I was going to win his game. He pulled me down and kissed me again. I felt him unbuttoning my shirt. No! He was going to far! No...I would beat him. I pulled his pant's down and tried not to look. He was suprised as I threw his pant's to the corner. He was busy with my shirt. Damn it! I should stop him! He had already pulled it off. I didn't want to play anymore... I tried pulling away again. He closed the space between us, making our bodies collide. This is sick. I tried covering myself, he kept pulling my hand's away. "Hikaru...Stop...I...," I tried telling him. He moaned as I shifted on top of him. I could feel him... "Haruhi, do it again!" Hikaru cried. _Do what again_? I thought. He reached for my bra clapse. "Don't!" I warned,"Stop! Please..." He ignored me. I let out a cry and covered my chest. Hikaru stared at me.

"You idiot! I told you to stop! But you didn't listen!" I hissed. I felt my eye's water. "I'm sorry...," He whispered. I jumped off of the desk, grabbing my discarted shirt. I jumped when my cellphone rang. I answered it with shaking hand's. "Hello?" I answered. "Haruhi! I...Misa...she's back! she...she's here!" Kaoru cried. My heart stopped,"...Kaoru..." "Haruhi...I...I'm coming to Tokyo...I can't wait...," Kaoru shrieked. I nodded. "...Hikaru can't find out...," he whispered. I looked over at Hikaru who was slipping his pant's on. I walked to the classroom's window. Two storie's down...but if I landed in a bush... I kicked the window open and jumped out before Hikaru could stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was horrible... <strong>

**okay Hikaru's a perv and Haruhi went insane... **

**Kyoya, Misa, Hunny, Kaoru, Mori, and Tamaki will be in the next chapter... **

**why, who know's? **

**well see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13 Losing

**This beggining is based on when they were 8, it left off on Hikaru going to meet Haruhi for the first time (Look back at chapter 7)**

**Kaoru's pov**: _I looked over at Hikaru. "You don't have to do this," I breathed. Hikaru set his bronze eye's into ice,"If she is truely your friend, she could tell us apart." I looked down to my black snowboot's. Worry crossed over me. I shifted on the old park bench we sat on. I thought of all the time's Haruhi and I had sat on this very same bench. Don't worry, I told myself, Haruhi would be able to tell us apart. I had a sick feeling in my stomach though. Hikaru had asked our dad if he could come with us to work. Our dad happily agreed, thinking Hikaru wanted to make new friend's. Our dad stood by a tree, on his cellphone. I studied the other kid's that played around us. Why couldn't we be like them? I shivered and tightened my scarf around my neck. I remember worrying about Hikaru taking Haruhi away from me. It was happening... I let out a small cry. My stomach dropped as I saw Haruhi's aunt with my dad. Haruhi was here! But where was she? Hikaru and I looked at Hikaru. His face seemed troubled. I knew he was hiding something. "...Little Kaoru has a twin! How nice!...," Haruhi's aunt exclaimed as she saw Hikaru with me. "...yes, that's Hikaru...," My dad replied. Haruhi's aunt shook Hikaru's hand. "Very nice to meet you Hikaru!" she smiled. They left as usual. Suddenly Hikaru took my hand in his._

_I gave him a puzzled look. He just looked into the crowd of kid's, as if he was looking for someone. I looked the way he did. Identical. Kid's laughed and ran in the snow. And as the large clock tower rang, a certain little girl emerged from the crowd of kid's. When I saw Haruhi running toward's us, my breath caught. I squeezed Hikaru's hand. She stopped in front of us,"Hey you wanna make a snowman with me?" she asked. A breif silence. "Which one of us are you talking to?" Hikaru asked. "To both of you, silly," haruhi replied. "There's nobody here named both of you," I said calmly, praying she'd recognize my voice. "Okay then, I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru," she said nervously. I watched as snowflake's fell across her face. "Oh, really?" Hikaru and I replied in unison,"Which of us is Kaoru, and which of us is Hikaru?" Haruhi stared at us. "Can you tell?" Hikaru and I asked in perfect sync. Haruhi glanced between Hikaru and I. Please, Please get it right. A long time passed. All the other kid's in the park had left, only their footprint's in the snow. Finally after a long silence, Haruhi lifted her small finger to me. "Your Hikaru," She said, looking straight into my eye's. A pile of snow fell off the branch of a tree. "Your wrong," Hikaru said in a toneless voice. Haruhi burst into tear's and gave me a pained look. "I'm sorry, please don't cry!" she wailed. Tear's formed in my eye's, but I smiled lightly. Haruhi stared at us a moment. Then she ran off, leaving only her fresh footprint's in the snow_.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: I landed swiftly on my feet. The bush breaking my fall. I quickly put on my button up shirt. I'd left my uniform jacket in the classroom, but that was the least of my problem's. I began running wildly across Keio's garden to the school's main gate's._ Damn_! I thought. Hikaru had the key's to the Mersaides! I sighed and ran out of the school gate's. I flipped my cellphone open and called Kaoru.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: I watched as Haruhi jumped out of the two story window and ran away. I sighed. "What the Hell?" I hissed. Why the Hell did she jump off of two stories and run away? "Fuck!" I hissed running to the window. I jumped out without thinking, landing on the heel's of my feet. "Hikaru, you could of broken a bone," a voice said behind me. I turned to see Kyoya. He grinned at me. "Shall we go find Haruhi?" he asked. I grinned and we ran to the silver Mersaides.

As they left the teacher came back to the classroom. "I hope you two learned your lesson...," she stared at the empty classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: I stared out the window. My hand's still shook. I sighed loudly. I was almost there. To Tokyo. With Haruhi. And Hikaru. I watched the cloud's turn a light gray. It would rain soon. I worried for Haruhi. How would she take it? Everything? I looked around the private jet. I'd told my mom I missed Hikaru soo much, I had to see him. She belived me. I closed my eye's and sighed,"Misa...you came back..." "Who's Misa?" a familiar high pitched voice asked. I jumped out off my seat. I looked up to see Hunny, eating a chocolate bar. "HUNNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled in horror. Hunny shrugged, sitting on a seat," I was lonely...and I want to see Hika-chan and Haru-chan," Hunny sniffed. I twitched,"HUNNY! ARE YOU CRAZY! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET ON!" I shreiked. "I hid in the supply closet, I'm sorry Kao-chan! I was just playing around!" Hunny cried, chocolate on his face. I slumped into a seat. Oh, Hunny...

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki's pov<strong>: I answered my cellphone eagerly. "_Hai!_ This is Tamaki! Is that you Haruhi!" I screamed into the phone. "Uhhh...this si Mori...," The deep voice replied. A maid handed me a cup of water."Ohh, what is it Mori? " I asked , drinking the cup of water. "Hunny has gone missing," Mori stated. I spit out my water on the maid's face. "NO! NOT HUNNY! I GOT IT! HE WAS STOLEN BY ITALIAN CLOWN'S...," Mori cut me off. "Tamaki...just please help me find him...you don't understand...," he said softly. "Okay," I replied,"Where should we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: I ran to the end of a shop. I felt the first drop's of rain fall. I panted, out of breath. I couldn't stop thinking of thing's...thing's Hikaru constantly told me to forget... I leaned against the wall of the run down shop. I listened for thunder. None yet. My body trembled as it rained harder. Soon my uniform was soaked. My long wig wet. I breathed loudly against the rain. My mind filled with thought's of the past...Misa...Kaoru. Hikaru. I felt this feeling...I wanted to rip it out of my chest. The first thunder came and I jumped slightly, my body shaking. _Calm down_, I told myself. I put my hand's over my ear's. I felt as if I was being suffocated. Why? I don't know. I half cried half laughed and thought,_Who was going to save me from the thunderstorm this time_? My back slid down the wall. A figure stood over me, hair over his eye's. At first I thought it was Hikaru. "...Kaoru...," I mumbled. He pulled me up to his chest. I hugged him tightly. "...I was soo scared of her...," Kaoru cried. I didn't say anything. It hurt to think... I just hugged him to me. Never letting go this time...

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: I watched as Haruhi embraced Kaoru. I was suprised he was here in Tokyo, but more suprised he was with Haruhi. I shouldn't feel this way, Angry. I had no feeling's for Haruhi. I smiled bitterly, I was too late. He got her before I could...but...it was alway's meant to be that way...I let her slip right through my finger's... I was such an idiot..."Let's go...we have nothing to do here...," I told Kyoya walking away. Kyoya stared after me.

**Misa's pov**: I laughed as I remembered Kaoru's face of pure horror when he saw me. He was alway's the weakest. His pain the sweetest. Who I really wanted to see was Hikaru...he was my favorite...next to Haruhi of course. I laughed at the pain they cried over all these year's. Because that's what coldblooded killer's do right?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! finally! another chapter! It suck's right? <strong>

**woooo! now u hav to wait for me to update to find out what happen's! **

**mwaaaahahahahahahaaha! lol, next chapter, Haruhi get's drunk and sing's Hikaru a song **

**Tamaki and Mori discover a secret **

**Kyoya's confession **

**Hunny eat's cake **

** and a rape attempt **

**see ya! Still don't own Ouran**!


	14. Chapter 14 Protect Me

** I don't own Ouran Highschool Waffles**

**Haruhi's pov**: I shook as Kaoru wrapped a blanket around me. He brought me to his chest and kissed my head. I relaxed as the car drove smoothly to our destination, drowning out the storm. I sighed as the silence to me in. I finally looked up at Kaoru and smiled. He smiled back at me curiously. "Are you allright?" He asked silently,"I'll let you go if you want". I nodded pulling him close to me. "Don't leave Kaoru...," I whispered. I could feel him tense untill he hugged me tighter. I heard him sigh quietly, his warm breath on my head. His familiar arm's...I listened to his even breathing, my thought's drifting. The car drove on, the rain continueing...

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: I slammed the door of the Silver Mersaides, hitting the steering wheel with my fist. Kyoya quietly entered the passenger seat, Hunny slipping in the back. I started the car angrily, stepping on the gas. I listened as Hunny whispered to Kyoya. They smiled at eachother. I sighed, trying to calm myself down. Why did I care soo much? I had no intrest in flatchested Haruhi. I made it to the Haninozuka estate in record time and I litrally left the car and burst out, running in the cold rain. Kyoya and Hunny ran out, staring after me as I ran into the estate. I glanced at Haruhi's room across from mine. Her door was shut tightly. I put my hand's on the door, listening to the whispery voice's of Haruhi and Kaoru. I couldn't hear them...I nodded, putting my forehead against the door. They were together...in a bedroom...

"Hikaru...are you okay?" Kyoya asked down the hall, he held Hunny like a child. I smiled bitterly at him and walked into my room slamming the door behind me. I wanted them to know I was here...I threw my shirt and pant's off, leaving my black boxer's on. I threw my headphone's on, turning on full volume. I slowly fell to my bed, knive's and pen's by Black Veiled Bride's blasting into my ear's. I closed my eye's, placing my hand's behind my head. Noone to disturb me...just leave me alone. I touched my arm. A pattern of deep scar's trailing down my pale arm. I swallowed...it was tempting...I bit my lip and squeezed my wrist. I let myself fall asleep...

I opened my eye's, my room dark...I lift my head up tiredly, wincing. I slipped my headphone's down around my neck, Apology by Alesana playing loudly. Suddenly, two arm's were wrapping around my shoulder's. I stilled, in pure fear and suprise. _Oh God, I was gonna get raped! Oh fuck, my butt's gonna hurt soo much! , _I thought in pain. "...I missed you Hikaru...," a soft voice whispered in my ear. My hand's met with Kaoru's and I closed my eye's in respect. "...I know, I missed you to...," I mumbled, as he dug his face in my neck. I smiled as we fell onto the bed. Kaoru laughed quietly, I grinned up at him. My brother... I could give it up for him...anything... I took his hand in mine. _How could I give him something I never had...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: I shut out Hikaru's voice as he yelled at me from across the room. "Haruhi! Listen to me!" He yelled in frustration. I continued tieing the navy-blue bow in my wig, humming to myself. Hikaru let out an annoyed breath and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up to face him. "Let me go!" I hissed, my feet dangling about 5 inche's above the ground. "Not untill you talk to me!" He growled in my face. I began swinging my leg's to kick him, but he pushed me up against the wall, his knee between my leg's. He put his face up to mine, our nose's touching. I hid a light blush and bit his hand. He yelped and let me go. I grabbed my Keio breifcase and ran to the kitchen. I hid behind Kaoru as Hikaru ran after me. Kaoru sighed, Kyoya and Hunny laughing and eating pancake's. "If you don't talk to me, I wont drive you to school!" Hikaru yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him,"I have the key's _Baka_! You can walk!" I yelled, running out the door and driving to school without Hikaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki's pov<strong>: "4'10, blonde hair, brown eye's, cute, karate master, possibly carrying around a pink bunny, male, have you seen him?" I asked for the millionth time that day. The small old-lady shook her head as I showed her a picture of Hunny. I sighed,"Thank you for your time." I glanced over at Mori. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk, looking lost. I ran over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him!" I told him, pumping a fist into the air. Mori gave me a I-don't-belive-you-now-drop-dead look. The burn stabbed through me and I hunched over in a dark corner. "You hate me!" I cried. I was already upset everyone was gone. Mori just stared at me. "...did you say you were looking for a small boy with blonde hair, carrying a bunny?" A feminine voice asked. I looked up and my eye's widened. "Yes!" Mori replied frantically,"Have you seen him?" The brown haired lady nodded,"Yes..." I was too busy shocked by her appearance. Identical to Haruhi's mother...

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: I walked down the hall, clutching the school breifcase tightly. Hikaru was such an idiot. I didn't understand him. Yet I kissed him... I shook the thought away and continued down the quiet hall. "Haruhi," a voice called. I whipped around to see Damen, the student teacher. I smiled as he walked to me. "Hello Damen," I say politely,"How are you?" He gave me a warm smile,"Good, how about you?" "Great! How are you doing with the mid-term's at your university?" I ask. "Actually, I was going to ask you something about that. Haruhi, I wanted to ask you if you could come with me. I would like to show you some of the project's I'm doing...If you want," He say's kindly. I was flattered, he wanted to show me his project's! I alway's wanted to see the work done in higher class! "Yes, I would like that," I replied smiling. He grinned,"Follow me..." I walked with him into his classroom.

I walked in the history class, setting my breifcase down on a desk. I turned and looked over at Damen to see him shutting and locking the door. I didn't say anything, looking him in his cold blue eye's. My feet shifted as he walked toward me. He placed a hand on my cheek, stroking my hair with the other. "...where are your project's...?" I ask dumbly, my heart begging to pound. This didn't feel right. Damen traced my jawline with his finger. "I should go...," I mumbled leaving. He pulled me back harshly,"Your not leaving!," He hissed. I blinked at him, sweat running down my forhead. My breathing quickened as he trailed a finger up my leg...under my skirt... "Haruhi! Haruhi where are you?" A voice yelled from the hall. Hikaru. Damen pulled me to him before I could scream, he put his hand over my mouth, my back to his chest. "Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled again. I was frozen... Damen put his lip's on my neck, a hand at the seam of my dress shirt. "Hikaru...," I yelped quietly. "Haruhi! Are you there?" Hikaru yelled. Damen pulled my shirt up, revealing only my flat stomach. He touched his finger's to my stomach,"Your skin is soo soft...," he mumbled.

"Haruhi! Where are you?" Hikaru yelled louder. A banging on the classroom door. "Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled again. I tried pulling away from Damen, failing misrably. I let out a whimper as Damen touched my stomach. Then glass was shattering. A hand reaching through the broken glass of the "window" on the door, unlocking it. The door flew open, to reveal Hikaru, his hair a mess. His eye's widened as he saw Damen touching my bare stomach. No sooner was he kicking Damen in the face. "Bastard!" Hikaru screamed. Damen touched his now bleeding jaw, he stood up punching Hikaru in his face. Hikaru responed by punching Damen's stomach. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER?" Hikaru screamed punching Damen again. I stared at them, falling to my knee's, holding the ground for support. Then Daiki and Hana were running in. Kyoya behind them. Damen held his bleeding nose. "What happened?" Daiki asked concerned. "He touched her...," Hikaru whispered. Hana put a hand to her mouth and glanced at me, frightened expression on her face. Hikaru glanced at me, anger growing. He grabbed my shoulder's and shook me,"How dumb are you? You idiot! Do you have any idea what that bastard could've done to you? Do you?" He yelled.

I stared wide-eyed. "Hikaru, it's not her fault," Kyoya say's softly. "What were you thinking? You can't take care of yourself! Your just a kid! Answer me! What the Hell were you thinking?" He screamed in my face. And I guess I snapped then... My breathing ragged. I pulled away from him and stood up, my body shaking. "...I can take care of myself...," I mumbled. "DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT!" Hikaru yelled. "Then don't listen...," I say before pushing past Kyoya and Hana and running into the hall. I raced away, tear's in my eye's. At the top of the stair's, I stopped, trying to breath. I gripped the bar's of the staircase, sitting on a step. I heard someone sit beside me, I refused to look up. "It's okay...," A soft voice murmered. I glanced through my tear's to see beautiful Hana. She smiled at me, holding her arm's out wide. I willingly took them.

* * *

><p>I stared at the food Hana put in front of me. "Eat," she encouraged me. I shook my head, resting it on the dining table. We were in the empty dining room, skipping class. She looked at me with worry. "Haruhi...are you allright? Did Damen...do anything...?" She asked slowly. I looked at her,"...he touched me...I-I...," my voice cracked. I swallow,"I feel...I feel soo...," I lost my word's. "...dirty...," Hana finished for me. I looked into her eye's, a single tear on her cheek. "...I know how you feel...," she whispered,"except, for me it was worse...because my own father was the one who did it..." I stared in pain. Someone as beautiful as Hana didn't deserve that. I held on to her, she wiped her eye's bringing a cup to her mouth, she took a long sip. The drink...alchohol. I wrapped my hand around a cup and brought it to my lip's. It reaked of alchohol. I closed my eye's and drank. It burned and hissed in my throat. It tasted sour and raw.<p>

...but it was soo addicting...

Hana and I ended up drinking over a dozen drink's. We were doubling over and laughing soon. Our eye's wide and glassy. We swayed as we stood. "We should get to class!" Hana giggled, her voice slurred. I made a gagging noise,"No...no unicorn's!" Hana laughed/choked,"No,CLASSSSS!" "Oh!" I giggled, standing up. "Why is the room spinning?" I asked looking at the swirling ceiling. Hana pulled at my arm drunkly, leading me out of the swaying dining room. We glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "You look funny!" I cried. Hana stopped in front of my current class and pushed me against the wall. "You look pretty...," She whispered and crashed her lip's to mine. I laughed against her lip's, the warm taste of alchohol. She pulled away laughing and crying,"That was soo lesbian!" I shrugged,"Your not the first girl I kissed, but you are the best..." I pulled her to me and kissed half of her perfect lip's before bursting into the math class, dragging Hana in with me. The class and teacher stared in silence.

I laughed and walked up to the teacher, humming. I threw the thing's of his desk and stood on top of it. I pulled Hana up to join me. Hikaru stared at us horrified from his desk. "This song is dedicated to Hikaru Dickface!" I yelled. Hikaru facepalmed as I began sing Take my panties off by Rin Kagamine. Hana joined me, the class staring in confusion. "_Pantsu Nugeru Mon_!" was all I remember yelling. Hikaru got up and threw me over his shoulder. I laughed as he walked out of the classroom with me. I drooled on his back as he took me to the infirmary in the school. He threw me on a sickbed and I laughed. Hikaru stared at me. I sat up and groaned. It suddenly got verry hot. "Hikaru! It's hot! Take my clothe's off!" I whined. Hikaru blushed,"What!" I pulled at the button's on my dress shirt,"It's hot! UNDRESS ME NOW!" I yelled.

I pulled Hikaru down on the sickbed and he landed on top of me. I placed his hand on my chest,"Now unbutton my shirt!" I yelled. Hikaru was sweating, some button's coming undone. The door burst open and Hunny-senpai was calling Hikaru a pervert. Kyoya and Kaoru close behind. I laughed loudly, Hunny respectfully buttoning up my shirt as Hikaru sulked in shame. "I'm drunk!" I yelled as Kyoya carried me away. "Come back to Ouran?" I asked finally. Kyoya smiled,"possibly." "Come to my fashion show next saturday?" I ask somewhat sober. "Wouldn't miss it," He replied as he put me in a car and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"...you see he is with Kaoru, I work with in the fashion comapany, she informed me they went on a trip...," the lady told Tamaki and Mori. Mori sighed. Tamaki couldn't stop thinking this woman looked to much like Haruhi's mother. Mori stepped outside to recieve a call and Tamaki asked,"You had an affair with Mr. Hitachiin didn't you?"<p>

The lady smiled,"Yes, how'd you know?"

"...how could I forget you Misa?" Tamaki growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! but I will update more reguraly! promise!<strong>


	15. to the highest bidder!

**To The Highest Bidder! **

**Haruhi's pov: **I looked up at the mirror and smiled at Miss Hitachiin. She grinned at me and walked over to another model who had trouble with her hair. I glanced around me, all my fellow model's were running and shouting. I held in a laugh. "MASCARA! I NEED MASCARA!" A blonde model yelled out as if she were dieing. I rolled my eye's and threw her the mascara from my desk. She caught it and her stylist began to hurridly add it to her eyelashe's. I tightened my white robe around me. Where was Yuki? He had all my outfit's. I pulled at my hair extension's. I thought my hair had grown enough(reaching my mid back) But It wasn't long enough. Now my hair appeared to be waist length. "Haruhi!" A familiar voice yelled. I looked up and saw none other than Hana. I grinned and jumped out of my chair. Hana tackled me, choking me as she hugged me. "Hana! What are you doing here?" I asked out of breath. "Kyoya told Daiki and I you were having a fashion show! So we followed him here! I didn't know you were a model Haruhi!" Hana fangirled. "Well..I'm glad you guy's could make it," I replied softly. Hana looked me up from head to toe making me squirm. She frowned,"Why aren't you ready? The fashion show start's at nine, no? It's 8:26." I bit my lip, it was late, Yuki still wasn't here.

Hana sighed and pulled my arm leading me to my dressing room. She threw me on the chair and began to put makeup on me. "Hana...," I mumbled as she rubbed foundation on my cheek's. "Shhh, I'm going to fix you!" Hana hissed. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: I straightened my tie as I studied my white tuxedo in the mirror. I slid a hand through my hair, a nervous feeling in my stomach. I watched as Kaoru came to stand beside me, wearing an identical tuxedo. We were quiet for a moment. "Soo...Haruhi is going to be out there...," Kaoru mumbled. "With all the other model's...," I added smally. Another silence. Suddenly we faced eachother pointing finger's and yelling,"WHAT PERVERTED OUTFIT DID YOU DESIGN FOR HER TO WEAR?" I gasped and Kaoru smirked. "You designed her a thong didn't you?" Kaoru asked casually. I twitched,"No!" I really didn't! Our mother had wanted Haruhi's first runway to be special, so she asked us to design some outfit's for her. "I'm telling you Kaoru, noone will buy an oldlady dress, even if Haruhi model's it!" I spat. Kaoru glared at me,"Stop being an ass, your just jealous she prefer's me over you!" I broke my comb in my fist and walked out of our room. I wasn't going to have it. Not today.

Kaoru walked a few feet behind me and we sat in our seat's at the front of the room. Already I could see very rich and famous fashion designer's sitting around the room. Other fashionista's or gay men in orange scarf's. Tamaki slid into the open seat beside me, he held a teddy bear to his face. "What are, pedobear?" I asked bluntly. Tamaki pouted,"No! I am simply nervous that my daughter will be exposing herself to everyone in the room!" He cried. "If it make's you feel any better," I whispered in his ear,"I saw her naked the other night..." Tamaki's eye's widened as the room darkened. Kyoya and Daiki ran to their seat's along with Ranka. Hunny and Mori sat behind us. And the fashion show was begining...

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: I cried out as my insides exploded in my stomach. "Hang on Haruhi!" Hana yelled as Yuki tightened the dress around my waist. "Your waist look's soo tiny!" Hana cheered. I panted, stumbling on my high-heel's. Tight dress... Yuki cupped my red face,"Haruhi...you are a beautiful girl, a great model! Just breath and have fun," Yuki soothed me. I nodded and breathed, thhe pressure of the dress gone. Miss Hitachiin came in running then,"Haruhi! Now! Your starting the show!" She pulled me toward's the stage. "NO!" I yelled holding onto Hana. Hana pushed me playfully towarde's the stage. "You can do this Haruhi!" Hana yelled pumping a fist in the air. "You go!" I hiss at Hana. She was a million times more beautiful than any model here, and she was dressed in sweat's and a t-shirt. She rolled her green eye's and cupped my face bringing her lip's to mine. I gasped and Yuki and Miss Hitachiin stared.

Hana let go of me and giggled. My eye's were wide and I giggled. Hana winked and pushed me to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: I stared at the empty stage. Where was Haruhi? Then she was bursting from behind the curtain and my heart melted. She was beautiful. She straightened up and walked gracefully down the stage. The music in the background ignored and shadowed with her loveliness. I smiled. The dress she was wearing was designed by Kaoru, but that didn't matter. She flung the pink fabric of her dress and smiled, her face lit up. She looked to pretty...A ripple of clap's as she walked and dissapeared behind the curtain. I noticed some of the designer's whispering and writing. The next model came walking down but she was uncordinated compared to my Haruhi. I must say, these model's are soo superficial. They are taller than me and skinny as toothpick's. They wear way to much makeup, and have fake...well everything. A girl that skinny cannot have such large breast's! I sighed as one by one they walked down the runway.

Like a dream...Kaoru was clutching my arm. He began brething loudly and slowly. I grabbed him before he could fall. My whispering drowned by the clappter and music. "I'm fine...," Kaoru lied. I knew he was lying. I held on to him and glanced around. I turned back to the fashion show. It was just begining.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: Kill me. Kill me now. "What the Hell is that!" I yelled, twitching with anger. Miss Hitachiin looked at me nervously. "I'm sure Hikaru had the best intention's...," she reassured me. I glanced at the lingerie Hikaru designed for me to wear. "HELL NO!" I hissed. Yuki backed away from my shaking form. "Haruhi...why are you overreacting? It is quite adorable...," Yuki trailed off. I sighed and walked to the swimsuit Kaoru designed. I slipped on the light blue two peice, my hair falling to my waist. Yuki grinned. At least I didn't have to wear Hikaru's sex fantasy untill later on...

I stood in the line of model's, everyone in a hurry. I quickly put on my million dollar smile and emerged from behind the curtain. It was suprisingly easy to walk down the runway... I glanced around and spotted Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru gave me a small thumb's up. Hikaru was grinning like a rapist. I felt a veil of blush form at my cheek's and whipped around, walking backstage.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: Now that was cute. Haruhi's little swimsuit. Nice job Kaoru. Her flat chest was obvious but, she was the kawaii model. I suppresed a laugh when Haruhi walked out wearing the school girl uniform I designed. She was smiling perfectly but a glint of hate in her eye's when she passed me. I resisted the urge to glance under her skirt...Wow I'm a pervert... The guest's really liked Haruhi. She was a natural I guess. I never would of known... What happened to my clumsy Haruhi?

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: I felt the black aura around me as I stood in the ridiculous sleepwear. I felt soo dumb. I glanced at my fellow model's. They all had amazing bodies. Not to mention large beautiful chest's. I looked at my cutting board chest and sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Your body's fine Haruhi! You are real and true...innocence. Don't forget it," Yuki told me sweetly. I nodded. And it was my turn. I was shaking soo badly. I felt naked. I let out a shaky breath and walked to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: I watched as she made her way down the stage. Perfection...was an understatment...I didn't grin like a pervert when I met her flushed face. I smiled. I smiled for her. Her bra and underwear were a soft pink, with white ribbon's and lace. Soo innocent...yet it would make any man tremble by the image. Her embarassed blush was too much, I blushed to. She gave me a look as she put some of her hair behind her ear. She smiled and walked back. When I snapped out of my coma, I noticed Tamaki and Kaoru staring and drooling. "HEY YOU PERVERT'S DON'T FUCKING LOOK AT HER!" I yelled pulling at their cheek's.

"You're the one to talk, I saw you blushing!" Hana mocked. "I was not!" I hissed. "Watever, you do know if you have sex with ur sister, your children will be incapitated!" Hana yelled. Sex with wat sister? Oh, she still thought we were sibling's. "Too late!" I yelled making Hana gag in digust. Haruhi was amazing. I had never seen this side of her. It was like she was a whole diffrent person. And then it was time for the bidding to begin.

* * *

><p>I watched as my mother took stage. "Thank you all for being here! It is my pleasure to introduce the two winning model's. Now these two young ladies will be auctioned. They will be wearing Hitachiin ballgown dress's designed by my own son's, Hikaru and Kaoru!" Kaoru and I stood up, as everyone clapped in our favor. "The bidder will host the young lady for the remainder of the night, also buying the line of fashion she presented tonight!" Mother exclaimed. I smiled, she was drunk again. "Now, our model's!" She yelled motioning to the stage. I looked up and my breath caught. One of them was Haruhi...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>lol yeah, soo umm Hikaru and Kaoru are going to be fighting for haruhi in the next chapter. <strong>

**a suprise guest! actually two... **

**and a goodbye... **

**see ya in the next chapter**!


	16. To the highest bidder! part two

**To the highest Bidder! (part two) **

**Hikaru's pov:** My heart beat against my chest roughly. Haruhi stared at the crowd of people, a small smile on her beautiful face. A smile that reached her eye's. It was lovely. Suddenly my mother's voice was ringing through my ear's. "Let the bidding comense," She exclaimed. Haruhi and the young model beside her twirled in their fine dress's. Haruhi giggled slightly making herself look even more radiant. I watched as the blonde model was auctioned off. A man in his early twentie's with deep green eye's bought Kaoru's dress for 36 million yen. I joined in the clapter as the young model took the man by the arm and smiled. Haruhi stepped forward and lifted her deep brown eye's to the crowd of people, light glowing around her making her seem heavenly. "Haruhi Fujioka is one of our rarest model's," My mother smiled ,"Now who will be the lucky one to buy her off?"

I cringed, a chill running up my spine. I had a sudden feeling...

"Eight million yen!" An Italian designer offered with a grin. That made me angry for some reason.

"Ten million yen!" another designer yelled waving a blue hankercheif in the air. Haruhi just stared looking bored.

"Thirty million yen," A female designer offered elegantly.

"Fifty million yen," A voice said from the back. There sat a designer in his mid-twentie's, black hair and a smirk. I hated him. And It looked like he was going to get Haruhi.

A silence followed.

"One hundred Million yen," A voice beside me stated calmly.

Kaoru.

* * *

><p>I stared in disbelief as Kaoru stood up slowly. "I offer one hundred million yen," He mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. It was quiet as Haruhi's eye's widened. My blood raced and I shook my head trying to decipher what was going on. Our mother looked confused, Haruhi looking at Kaoru questioningly. It was quiet again.<p>

And I felt myself standing up suddenly.

"One hundred and fifty million yen!" I shouted slamming my fist's against the seat in front of me. Kaoru glanced at me and we locked gaze's.

This was war.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: I trembled as the twin's number's increased drastically.

"Five hundred million yen!" Hikaru yelled finally. I crindged. That was alot of money... Kaoru looked shocked. He looked angry almost... A silence. Mrs. Hitachiin forced a smile to mask her overwhelming anger. "Sold, to my son, Hikaru Hitachiin...The one who designed the dress...," She muttered bitterly. I facepalmed. _He was paying five hundred million yen for a dress he designed? _Hikaru met my eye's and smiled. I gave him an angered look but managed to blush. I stumbled down the stair's and stood five feet away from Hikaru._ I'm going to kill him...I'm going to kill him_... When I was close enough to inhale his scent I looked up at him, my hand's into fist's at my side's. Once we locked gaze's he grabbed me by the wrist and led me out of the mansion.

Away from everyone.

* * *

><p>I stumbled as Hikaru led me to the garden. He ran swiftly, going deep into the beautiful green's. At one moment it was pitch black. An unbearable darkness, that I squeezed his hand in mine. Amongst the darkness, there was a faint light coming from the center of the maze. We ran to the light, a feeling in my stomach...familiar... Hikaru pushed the bundle of flower's away and a white light was blinding my vision. I winced and my vision cleared to meet my childhood. I looked around the small clearing, my pulse and heart feeling light. This was our childhood...<p>

I looked up at the white christmas-like light's that were thrown across the tree's and made a canopy of light over us. The hundred's of rose's that rested below my feet . A cool calm breeze making my hair tangle, my dress sway. I covered my mouth as I saw the large mahogany tree. I let go of Hikaru's hand and ran toward's the tree like I had done soo many year's before. I sighed and traced my finger's into the carving's of the tree. Memories flooding in, making me smile. I felt Hikaru place his hand over mine, intertwining our finger's. There was a warmth to his touch. A warmth...

I looked over at Hikaru and smiled lightly. I wished he could be like this more. That he could try to remember... He gave me his crooked-ass grin that reached his eye's. I don't know what this feeling was... but It was drawing me toward's something... and pulling me away... Breaking me apart...

At the same instant, Hikaru and I were embracing. I could feel him smile with me. We pulled away slightly, our face's a breath apart.

_I would make him remember.._.

I closed the space between us and touched our lip's gasped untill his eye's fluttered closed and he deepened the kiss. He pushed me against the large tree and kissed me with a passion I didn't even know he possessed.

"I wan't you Haruhi...," He mumbled as he kissed my neck. That line made me sick to my stomach. Want. Not love. I understood now. How dumb was I? I wanted to push him away...but...I couldn't. "I want you to...," I mumbled unsure of myself as he layed me down on a bed of flower's._ I didn't know_ _what I wanted..._ Somehow my thin dress was slipping off of me and my bare skin met the cool wind. I shivered as Hikaru trailed a finger across my abdomen. I wanted him to stop...he was just using me...like he had to other girl's... I felt sick... Hikaru unbuttoned his shirt swiftly and threw it with the wind. He brought his lip's to mine once more and I let out a cry. He broke away from me and I looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked concerned. I shook my head, "Nothing...," I replied hiding the misery in my voice._ I would do this...anything...to bring him back... _I let him remove the rest of what I wore. He was really going to do it...

"Haruhi...do you want to do this?" Hikaru asked softly. He would stop... I shook my head a little. This was happening too fast... I didn't even know if I... I wasn't even ready... I just didn't know... "If we do this...will you leave?" I asked quietly. "No, never," He mumbled kissing my forhead. I blinked, "Promise?" "Promise," He whispered. And it was silent as he took away my innocence. I glanced at the tree with tearfilled eye's. There were three name's carved into the tree.

_Hikaru. Haruhi. Kaoru._

* * *

><p>I sat by Hikaru with my knee's up to my chest. The sky had darkened and the wind had picked up, rain droplet's begining to fall. I felt soo...empty... I ignored the rain as Hikaru woke up ubruptly. "What happened...?" He asked after a long silence. I shook a little. "Please tell me we didn't do it...," I begged. Hikaru looked hurt and I shook my head, "Tell me we didn't do it...," I whispered. Hikaru shook his head looking like he was close to tear's. "I want to go...," I whispered. Hikaru nodded and we walked away in painful silence. What had we done? We walked into the mansion to see a crowd of people and shout's. We stood by the door, close enough to see Misa kissing Kaoru on the lip's.<p>

Kaoru pulled away and stumbled back, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. My heart quickened and Hikaru froze. I ran to Kaoru. It was like time slowed... my hearing wavered. Misa grabbed me by the waist making me cry. "Haruhi it's alright, it's just me!" she exclaimed. I screamed, everyone watching. Kaoru was shaking and Hikaru remained still. "Haruhi we can be together now! You're father agreed for me to take you in!" She yelled over my scream's. I bit her in the wrist and she let me go. She smirked and turned to Hikaru. She smiled.

"Hikaru... I missed you...," She whispered. I watched in horror as she ran over and hugged him. "Hikaru...you remember what I told you...?" She whispered loudly. Hikaru nodded tear's in his eye's. "Good. You know what to do," She stated and turned to everyone. "Kasumi! Come here!" She yelled. A girl of about 18 stepped from the crowd and walked to them. Kaoru held his chest, struggling to breathe. The girl had jet black hair and dark purple eye's her skin soo pale... "Hikaru, you will marry my step daughter Kasumi," Misa said happily as Hikaru nodded indiffrently. I felt my heart drop and die. This...wasn't happening...

"I already told your mother Hikaru, you're coming with us tonight," Misa added. Kasumi grinned evily. I watched as they led Hikaru away. Everyone was silent.

And I was running into the night, trying to bring him back...

"Hikaru," I whisper. I ran after the black car that was dissapearing out of sight.

Already he was leaving me. He promised... "Hikaru!" I shouted through the rain that began to pour.

I couldn't see...

"HIKARU!" I screamed falling to the road on my knee's, fresh tear's streaming down my face.

I felt Kaoru wrap his arm's around me, sitting with me on the empty road in the cold rain.

It took everything with it.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY DONE! I WILL UPDATE FASTER! Thank you for reading! until next time!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 My Bestfriend

**My Best Friend **

**Haruhi's pov: **I walked through the door of my forgotten apartment, carrying a box of what I called my own. I gently set the box down on the ground and met my father's eye's. We stood quietly for a moment and he smiled lightly. Without a single word or hesitation, I slowly walked into his open arm's. "I missed you princess," He murmered in my hair. I bit my lip and clutched his soft shirt. We broke away then and I looked around, everything seemed soo diffrent and unfamiliar. "Thing's will be the same again! It will be soo nice to have you back... It was...lonely here without you...," He mumbled almost shyly. I smiled without humor, my eye's down. My father went on and I tuned him out, my thought's someplace else.

Hikaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: I looked across the large mahogany table to meet my mother's intense green-eye's. She helplessly tried to avoid my gaze, trying to avoid the betrayal. I was like her. Trying to avoid the fact Hikaru's seat was empty. Everything...felt empty... "How was school today?" My mother asked absently from the other side of the table, breaking the dark silence. "It was fine," I almost hissed, taking a hard drink from my wine. I gripped the drinking glass and slammed it against the table's surface, causing it to shatter in my hand's. I trembled as wine and deep, red blood flowed down my shaking hand, shard's of glass penetrating me soo sweetly...

"Hikaru!" My mother exclaimed standing up from her chair. My father remained seated.

I shook violently and stared at my bleeding hand.

"Hikaru! Hikaru? You don't even know who I am?" I hissed looking up at her close to tear's. My mother shook her head slightly, denying the truth. "You let him get away! You let them take him from me!" I shreiked. "Kaoru...," My mother whispered quietly. The leg's of my chair scraped against the tile floor and I stood up drunkily. "You let her take him...how could you? For money? For fame? For nothing!" I yelled, my voice ringing through the mansion. The maid's stood looking terrified, one dropped a tray of food, going unnoticed for my tension. "Kaoru...arranged marriage's are a common tradition among-," I cut my mother off. "I'm not talking about the fucking arranged marraige! I'm talking about you never being there!" I cried out. My mother stared in shock and I felt my eye's moisten. "Ever since dad left...You were never there... Do you have any idea...how much i've needed you?" I whispered. My mother blinked back tear's with her long lashe's, her lip quivering.

"Now...I'm alone...," I whispered to myself, touching my bottom lip with my bleeding hand. It hurt... "I have to go to school...," I mumbled walking out of the dining hall. "Kaoru...," My mom began silently, tear's spilling over her eye's. I left her there. I walked out of the house and let her cry on her own.

* * *

><p><strong> Okay so this is past mode, so refrence to chapter 14, where Haruhi met hikaru.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov:<strong> _I stared at the fresh footprint's in the snow. I looked over at Kaoru, his eye's were forever placed upon wherever she dissapeared. It wasn't fair... How could he possibly care about her... care about anyone other than me. That's why we were brother's right? To defend and care for eachother...and only eachother... "...Kaoru...," I whispered as I saw him jump off of the bench. He didn't respond only running off, a sharp cry ecscaping his lip's. To care for eachother... I jumped off the old bench and ran in the direction of the footprint's in the snow. My footprint's covering her's... I ran quickly, the cold air cutting at my face. It wasn't about me anymore. _

_It was about Kaoru._

_I soon came across a huge, beautiful clearing. Snow lightly falling from the sky. A girl walking slowly to nowhere. "Wait!" I gasped running after her. She turned and watched as I ran to her. I stopped abruptly, holding on to her shoulder's for balance and looked into her eye's. _

_They were soo beautiful... _

_"Haruhi...," I mumbled. "...yes...Hikaru...," She breathed. My eye's widened and my throat became dry. She gave me a genuine smile. "How...," I began dumbly. "...you're eye's...they're darker than Kaoru's...they're soft though...," She whispered. I blinked. "You're voice to... I like you're voice...," Haruhi smiled brightly. I blushed slightly and she broke away from me. "...why didn't you tell us apart before...?" I asked quietly. She looked at the ground and saddened, "...I was afraid that I was taking him away from you...," She mumbled, "...and you would be alone...I don't want you to lose anyone..." I smiled lazily and took her hand in mine. _

_"...I don't have to be alone..."_

I guess we were inseprable after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: The week after Hikaru left was a long one. I found myself thinking and thinking... Something was missing... Kaoru and I never said a word to eachother those following day's. Leaving our friend's confused and worried. Even Kyoya couldn't figure it out. I was diffrent... As we ate dinner one night, my father would glance at me, and my plate of untouched food. "Why aren't you eating?" He asked sharply. I shook my head and looked down. "You slept with Hikaru didn't you?" He accused. He was right.

He didn't see me run to the bathroom and throw up my empty stomach.

I sat in first period, two empty seat's beside me. I half excpected Hikaru to come in and flash me that crooked grin, ruffling my hair, trying to text me during class. Kaoru wasn't here yet... He would usually be here before I was, his head down, completely lifeless... The proffessor shut the door as the final bell rung and I sighed, taking out my notebook. I listened as the teacher went on, tuning him out I scribbled in my notebook. And the door was bursting open, I looked up and my eye's widened. There stood Kaoru. His orangey hair was a mess, his uniform jacket gone. Fury and anger in his light eye's. I watched in horror as he walked across the classroom to my desk. He grabbed my leg's and picked me up bridal style. I blushed in embarrassment and thrashed as he simply carried me out of class.

"WHAT THE HELL KAORU I WAS IN CLASS WE HAVE A TEST TOMORROW YOU IDIOT I'M GOING TO BE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE I CAN'T SKIP-," He set me down gently in the middle of the hall and I quieted. And we stared at eachother. After what seemed forever, he pulled me into his arm's and we embraced. I sighed into his shirt, a feeling of warmth taking over. I missed him... We pulled away after a moment and he had a look of determination in his eye's. "Haruhi...we're going to get Hikaru...," Kaoru told me.

"You're crazy," I said after awhile. Kaoru shook his head, "Haruhi, he's in france...His wedding is in two week's...if we can get a flight..." I shook my head, "No Kaoru...he's gone..." Kaoru flared with anger and look like Hikaru for a moment. "Then stay! I don't need you!" He hissed and backed away slowly, untill breaking into a run down the hall.

I helplessly followed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Host Club<strong>: "...something's not right Kyoya!" Tamaki pleaded. "That Misa woman...she's not right...nothing is right! They're hiding something!" Hunny listened as Tamaki went on."We have to do something!" Tamaki yelled. "There's nothing to do!" Kyoya yelled back making Hunny flinch. And Mori was running into the club room, panting heavily. "Mori...?" Tamaki asked standing in front of him. Mori shook his head, "They're going to find him...Hikaru...they're going after him..." Tamaki's eye's widened, "Are you sure?" "I heard them in the hall...They just left...," Mori replied miserably. Kyoya listened on and Hunny shook his head in confusion.

"Well we can't just let them have an adventure without us, now can we?" Kyoya mumbled grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: Kaoru's hand's gripped the steering wheel, his knuckle's turning white. The acceleration of the slick, sport's car increasing dramatically. "...slow down...," I gasped as we drove through nowhere. "...please put-put your seatbelt on...," I pleaded Kaoru, fumbling to put mine on. I let mine go abruptly as Kaoru let out a shout. "I can't do this!" He yelled. I shook my head as he went even faster. "...I can't lose you...," Kaoru's voice softened. I stared at his pained face. "...I love you Haruhi...," Kaoru whispered in tear's. "I love you to...," I choked out, the speed making my head hurt. "...but you love Hikaru more!" He growled hitting the steeringwheel with his fist making the car swerve. My heart almost stopped but Kaoru regained control of the car.

"Kaoru! Stop!" I yelled. "Why? Why do I do this? I don't want to give you up!" He shouted angrily. I swallowed as we skidded across the road at a highly dangerous speed. "Stop!" I screamed leaning over and trying to take control of the car. "If you and Hikaru have echother, where will I go?" Kaoru asked, his lip's moving, his voice elsewhere.

"...you're my bestfriend...," I whispered.

A silence. Kaoru glanced at me slowly, and I knew.

Kaoru wrapped his arm's around me, just as the car was colliding with the boulder.

* * *

><p><strong>another cliffhanger! I'm soo evil! Muahahahahahahahahahaha! <strong>

**I do not own Ouran ya know, i'm just a crazy fangirl! **

**till next time!**


	18. Chapter 18 Anywhere

**Anywhere **

**Haruhi's pov:** It happened that fast. That moment. "...you're my best friend...," The word's seemed to hang in the air as it changed. It was deathly silent... Kaoru turned his head and glanced at me. I knew it was happening. He wrapped his arm's around me just as the impact was being made. I curled my finger's in the back of Kaoru's dress-shirt, the soft fabric becoming the only thing left to hold on to.

It happened. That fast.

All I remember was the horrible sound of the car colliding with the boulder. Metal being crushed and destroyed. The terrible smell as the airbag's exloded, glass shattering, it's piece's falling over us. It was as if time stopped. As if everything was happening in slow-motion. I suddenly became deaf, inaudible... I couldn't...I saw red mostly...But I felt us spinning...soo much spinning...Kaoru held me closely, covering me with his body. I shamelessly let him protect me with his life...I kept thinking we were gonna die. I was willing. I was ready. And that scared me. Yet, there were thing's I wanted to do...someone I had to see...I didn't close my eye's. Not for one second. I watched as the car destroyed itself and swallowed us up inside, crushing our bodies together. Kaoru was yelling something, but I just couldn't hear him... Soo much...spinning...I lifted my head up slightly, reaching over Kaoru and grabbing hold of the steering wheel.

Five month's of driving lesson's didn't prepare me for this. I forgot which way I turned it. My heart stopped as the car flipped over itself. I screamed out Kaoru's name and he held me closer. It didn't stop the pain of everything that hit us. I was ready to die. I knew, that this would be the end... Just when I had lost all hope...

The car stopped.

For a moment, all I could here was the sound of Kaoru and I breathing raggedly. And everything was coming back to reality. My hearing clear now. He opened his eye's slightly, blood trailing down his forehead. In a rush, he was kicking at what was left of the windsheild, glass everywhere. Our only way out. He stepped out first, letting me go a moment. No sooner was he grabbing me by the waist and pulling me out of the destruction. I held on to him desperatly, loud cries escaping my throat. He stroked my hair and walked away from the car slowly. He stumbled to the ground and whispered into my ear. "...it's okay...i'm here...i'm here...," He breathed out. I nodded and coughed. "...Haruhi...I have to...I have to get...from the car...," He choked. I held him tighter, I didn't want him to go back there. "...stay...," I begged. He set me down on the grass and ran to the car animatedly. I watched in horror as he crawled inside the broken car.

I let out a cry as I leaned against my arm. Blood soaked the arm of my uniform jacket. In a rush, I slipped my jacket off and stared at my arm. I looked away abruptly and gagged. It was broken...my arm...was broken...I touched it lightly only to yelp in pain. "...Kaoru!" I called out is distress. I didn't get an answer for a moment, and then I caught glimpse of his auburn hair. He crawled out of the car, his face covered in gray, blood mixing with his features. He had a black bookbag slung over his shoulder as he made his way to me, collapsing at my side. His chest rose and fell as he struggled to breathe. He gulped the air and turned to face me.

I stared at him with bewilerdly and afraid, my eye's wide with confusion. He sat up and cupped my face with his hand, smiling as blood trailed down his face. "...are you...okay?" He asked. "...my...my arm...," I choked. He glanced down at my broken arm, a little of my bone visible among the blood. "...this will hurt...," He mumbled. Before I could ask what he meant, he grabbed my arm and twisted it back into place with a loud _crack_. I screamed out, tear's clouding my vision. Kaoru kissed my forehead lightly. He shook his head and ripped a part of his dress shirt, carefully wrapping it around my arm. I flinched slightly and he gently picked me up, carrying me bridal style. This would have been sweet another time. This would have been romantic even, but it wasn't. I was all cut up and broken, he had blood all over his face and we were struggling to breathe, the smell of distorted metal in the air. It was more like a scene from a horror movie.

It was still endearing. I glanced at what was left of the car and Kaoru put his hand over my eye's as an exlosion was heard. I gripped his hand and bit my lip, letting a few hot tear's fall against his fingertip's. He switched position's and carried me as if he were embracing me. I kept my eye's closed and he continued walking. I cried into his shirt, his fragrance had been replaced with the smell of gasoline. I drowned myself in the horrid smell and my scream's were unheard.

And I passed out.

* * *

><p>I snapped my eye's open to meet an unfamiliar ceiling. I curled my finger's against a soft fabric, blanket's? I lifted my head up from a cusiony pillow and looked around the room. The room was relatively dark, the only light coming from under the door that I assumed led to a bathroom. There was a small table for two at the side of the room, a walk-in closet at the left wall. A petite kitchen on the right side of the room. A balcony that displayed the night waiting outside. A flatscreen t.v resting on a glass shelf in front of the grand canopy bed I lay on, a fancy velvet, love seat against the wall. It was soo lovely...A hotel room?<p>

It was quiet, the only sound was the melody of water spraying from a shower. I sat up in the grand bed to find I was comepletly sore. I looked down to see I was wearing a cottony white nightgown, my arm bandaged properly. I looked up as the door of the bathroom opened suddenly, light spilling into the room. Kaoru stepped out suddenly, a white towel wrapped around his waist, water droplet's covering his lean body, he dried his hair with a smaller towel. He looked up at me, steam coming from the bathroom and mixing with the air. "...you woke up...," He mumbled, walking over to the love-seat and sitting down harshly, his leg's slightly open, the towel around his waist covering what he owned down there. I placed my hand's at my stomach and shook my head, bolting out of the bed and running into the bathroom.

I kneeled in front of the toilet, pulling back strand's of my hair as I spilled the content's of my stomach into the bowl. I wiped my mouth and flushed, my leg's trembling as I stood up. I walked out of the bathroom, my face white. Kaoru remained seated, a faraway look in his golden eye's. "Where are we?" I asked in a hoarse voice. "Did you sleep with Hikaru?" Kaoru asked tonelessly. I felt the blood leave my face and my heart stop. "No," I answered simply. "Don't lie to me," He whispered calmly. "...please...don't...," I begged putting my face in my hand's. "...you did...didn't you...," He asked, his voice breaking. I shook my head and fell to my knee's, tear's falling down my face. "...I...I didn't...want...I didn't...couldn't...I'm so sorry...," I cried not knowing why I was apologizing. He didn't say anything as I cried on the ground.

"...say something...," I begged. He clenched his jaw, "...what do I say...?" He answered coldly. "...anything...," I choked. He shook his head, "There's nothing to say," He whispered bitterly. I watched as he got up and walked across the room, stopping at the entrance of the balcony.

"...I'm sorry...," He mumbled, his voice muffled. "Kaoru...," I pleaded. "...I'm soo sorry I loved you...," He whispered before stepping out to the balcony.

I could hear his crie's all night.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's pov<strong>: I stood at the debris of Kaoru Hitachiin's car. It was utterly destroyed, Kaoru and Haruhi nowhere to be found. Those idiot's! They fled from the accident injured, putting their lives in danger. All for Hikaru. I sighed and pressed the number I have learned to memorize by heart. "Hai!" The voice on the other line answered. "Tamaki, it seem's that there will be a change of plan's," I replied walking away from the destroyed car.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen? Poor Kaoru! T-T But stick around! And HA! xelainatx can't kill me now! lol! thanx for reading! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Distorted Reflection

**Distorted Reflection **

**Haruhi's Pov: **Sometime's, I dream of her. My mother. I would never see her face in the dream though. But I would know it was her somehow. I don't remember her face sometime's...It's like a dream where you wake up trying to remember...

but you can't.

I could take the fact she was gone. I could take the fact she had passed away. What I couldn't take was the fact she wouldn't come home anymore. She wouldn't read me a bedtime story anymore. We couldn't make cookie's together anymore. She couldn't take me to the park anymore. She wouldn't be able to talk to me anymore. I couldn't take that...that...

She wouldn't be there anymore.

My dad remind's me of her. After she passed away, he helplessly tried to fill in her shoe's. He will never cook as well as she did. He will never buy the right groceries. He will never understand what I will never stop and ask me how my day was. He will never...stop missing her...He will never be able to fill in the empty void she left...

And he will never give up.

I look up to him. He really loved my mother...and the thought of watching that person you love die...knowing...they will never come home... "...I let her slip right through my finger's...," he told me one day. I didn't want to be alone. My dad had to change for me...everything he wanted...he gave up...for me. But...who will I be if Hikaru leave's?

I was bound to him. Wether I wanted to be or not. By childhood? No. _By love? _No. By Kaoru.

Oh, and Misa...she's a diffrent story.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's Pov<strong>: I gripped the thin glass of the cup filled with wine as red as blood, Haruhi leaving me behind. "...where...are you going?" I asked her my voice raspy and choked. She gave me a forced smile, pulling at her dark brown hair that had grown to fall against her shoulder's. "...I'm just...," she stopped and for a moment I thought she would cry. "...I'm just going to take a walk...," she breathed. I studied her beautiful face.

We were identical.

We had the same dark bag's under our eye's from lack fo sleep. The same pale skin. The same dead eye's... I took a long sip of my wine, Haruhi glancing nervously at me. "...go then. I don't care!" I spat harshly. She didn't flinch, she just nodded, and I watched her walk out of the damn hotel room, listening to the click of the door as she left. Immediantly, I gripped my chest in pain, fighting back my tear's.

It was ironic, really. _This was what you wanted, wasn't it?_ I asked myself. _To __finally have Haruhi to yourself...at a nice hotel_... I smiled through the pain, my gaze falling to the floor. _To have her love you_...My smile fell, the wine cup slipping from my finger's and falling to the ground, shattering into a million piece's. _But she __doesn't love you..._

_...she love's_...Hikaru.

I let a hot tear fall down my cheek. _I guess you wern't good enough_... "...but...I love her...," I told no one silently. Wrapping my arm's around my knee's, I let my weakness show. _And...you love him to, dont you? Hikaru. You still love him, despite_ _everything_. I felt the tear's bursting from my eye's as I sat in a fetal position on the velvet chair, the air being choked out of me. _How pathetic_.

_How...tragic_...

...

_The garden was filled with innocent giggle's, the sun radiating down the children who roamed the Earth searching for somewhere to belong. "...I'm going to find you!" Hikaru yelled as Haruhi and Kaoru ran of with their hand's entwined. "...behind the rose bush!" Kaoru yelled in excitement, pulling Haruhi behind him. The two children sat on a patch of grass, rose petal's floating away from the bush and resting on the crown's of their head's._

_"...Hikaru will never find us here!" Haruhi giggled, her brown eye's twinkled with the spring sun. Kaoru smiled at her shyly. She was...cute... After a while, the sky turned gray, the wind froze cold, and Hikaru hadn't found looked out for Hikaru when Kaoru rested his hand on Haruhi's. She blinked at him in adorable confusion, "...what is it Kaoru?" He blushed shyly, "...I have...to tell you...that...," he stammered and stopped, when Hikaru's scream broke through the sky._

_Haruhi let Kaoru's hand go and they ran out into the garden before he could say anything. "...Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as laod as he could. They were nearing the duck pond when they stopped suddenly. Misa stood a few feet in front of Mr. Hitachiin, tear's bursting from her eye's. Hikaru was hugging her protecticely. "...don't...hit her...," Hikaru cried making Mr. Hitachiin flinch. Misa was crying uncontrolably and her hand shook as she held Hikaru lightly._

_"...how...how could you!" She choked out in tear's."...daddy...what's going on?" Kaoru breathed out afraid. Misa gave him a side glance, "...your daddy...he's...so mean...," she bawled out. "...what did you do to her?" Hikaru demanded. His father looked hurt, "...I did nothing son...Misa...is a liar..." Misa looked up, her ponytail flipping as she did, "...I'm so sorry...please...I...," she looked pained, "...you can't just...leave me..."_

_"...Misa...It's best if you leave...and...never come back...," Mr. Hitachiin stated. "No!" Kaoru and Hikaru choked, in unison...for once...Haruhi looked scared and began to cry. "...please...my sister...she's sick...I need the money...please...I'm sorry...but...you can't leave me...," Misa whispered. The man shook his head, "...you lost my trust! You only wanted my money! Everything you said..." "...was true," Misa cried, "...I fell in love with you...please...just...help me...If I lose you...I don't want to lose my sister...she's dying...please help..."_

_Mr. Hitachiin didn't look at her as he walked away and the gaurd's came, prying off Hikaru from Misa. Hikaru cried out and Kaoru ran to him. Misa was screaming as rain began to fall, the gaurd's carrying her across the bridge, to the golden gate's. "...Misa!" Haruhi yelled out, chasing after the gaurd's. "...my neice! Let me go! My neice! My baby! Haruhi, stay put!" Misa sruggled against the gaurd's. Hikaru ran after them, leaving Kaoru empty handed. Then he knew..._

_...He knew that he was alone._

_..._

I looked up from my tear's and stared at the black bookbag across the room. It was Hikaru's...I touched my feet to the floor and picked up the bag, sitting down on the large canopy bed. I slowly zipped it open and when I looked inside, an unsettleing thought occured to me. It was disgusting. Dispicable. Unforgivable. _Evil_...

..._perfect_...

Getting up from the soft bed, I walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's Pov<strong>: I sighed as I laid down on the silky green grass of the garden. I stared up at the pink-orange sky, the cloud's hidden. The sun peeked from the horizon, spilling light on the hidden space I found in the large garden of the hotel. The wind blew lightly, making my snow white nightgown go up my thigh's, my hair floating in the wind. I closed my eye's, wrapping my finger's around a flower or a peice of grass. I felt the flower slip out of my hand as I thought of Hikaru with longing pain.

I began to recall insignificant memories. Like when he would brush his finger's on my lip's by accident or bump into me in the hall. His smile. His laugh...I could almost feel him here...calling out to me...

"..._haruhi_..." Yes...I could almost hear him...

"Haruhi." No. This voice was clear, ringing through my ear's.

I snapped my eye's open,

and I saw Hikaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's Pov<strong>: I eerily watched as the gorgeous blonde girl walked across the room in a graceful stride and leaned over the desk to the young man. She smiled at him making him shake, "...you don't happen to know where the Hitachiin kid is getting married, do you?" She purred, flashing her violet eye's. The guy gulped, "...yes...203 Boulevard , at the Burlington castle." The blonde girl grinned and spun on her heel's walking to me. "I told you I could do it _mommy_!" She yelled out. I ignored her and called Mori.

"...please get the cab ready. Tell Hunny to be prepared," I said into the phone. I watched as the guy behind the desk drooled at the blonde french girl. I hung up and she followed me out grinning. I glared down at her, "Tamaki can you _please_ for the love of god,take off that crappy disgiuse." Tamaki pouted, "Your just think I'm pretty!" Tamaki leaned over and kissed my cheek before running into the girl's bathroom.

It scared me that he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's Pov<strong>: I blinked.

In a rush, he was crushing my body under his, crashing our lip's together. I felt my heart beat race and I inhaled his fragrance. He smelled so...good...so..

...diffrent...

Sudennly, with terror I pushed him off of me and stared into his eye's.

It wasn't Hikaru.

"...kaoru...," I choked. He was wearing Hikaru's clothe's, his hair parted to the right. He smiled, "...i'm not Kaoru...I'm Hikaru silly." I shook my head, "...Kaoru...stop..." He frowned, "...i'm not Kaoru! I'm Hikaru!" He yelled grabbing my wrist's. At that moment, he was like Hikaru. His voice mean and low...his eye's set with determination... "...Kaoru...let me go...you're hurting me," I cried. He looked evil almost... "...Stop calling me Kaoru!" He yelled making me jump.

He grinned Hikaru's grin, crookedly. "...you can love me now...," he hit Hikaru's voice perfectly. The more I breathed I realized he must have used Hikaru's calogne. Kaoru kissed me then, forcefully and full of need. When he pulled away he pushed me to the ground. "...what are you doing...?" I asked quietly. He trapped my leg's with his and sighed. "...I love you..so much...," he muttered before kissing me hotly. I could taste his lip's...the taste of strawberries...

"...Kaoru...stop...," I demanded trying to pry away from him. He only tightened his hold on me, tracing a cold finger along my thigh. "...I'm Hikaru...," He whispered, touching his lip's to my ear. I felt dizzy...and I knew I was slipping...falling... "...no...you're not...," I managed to whisper. He giggled, burying his face in my neck and give me a suprisingly pleasurable feeling. "...give in...we can pretend...like when we were kid's remember?" his voice vibrated through my body and I shook my head.

My heart was beating hard against my chest and I resisted. Kaoru shoved me back roughly, kissing me hard. My world was spinning. The sky was a dark purple now as Kaoru pushed the hem of my nightgown up to reveal more of my skin. "...you see if we pretend...this will be easier to accept...," Kaoru mumbled softly. I bit back a yell that was building up in my throat.

I loved Kaoru.

But...not enough...not the way he wanted me to...

And here he was. Looking like Hikaru more than ever. I caught Kaoru's hand as he reached to push my nightgown off. He looked up at me. His golden eye's appeared black. I shook my head and he grew panicked, angry. He gripped my wrist's, crushing me and holding me down. "...I loved you first! I alway's did! Please...I...I can't give you up anymore...," he told me kissing me again. "...Kaoru...," I said softly. He slapped me across the face, his skin cutting into my cheek.

I felt the air grow thick and hot around us, my eye's stung and Kaoru stared at me. There was a silence as a tear slipped down my bleeding cheek. Kaoru was then pulling me into an embrace, crying softly. "...i'm so sorry...," he whispered shaking in my arm's. We were entwined, holding on to eachother tightly. "...I just...I want to see you smiling somewhere...even if...even if somewhere isn't with me...," Kaoru admitted, tear's spilling over my eye's.

I looked him in the eye's, that had returned to it's golden color.

And I smiled for him, and only Kaoru.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's Pov<strong>: I know two thing's will happen tomorrow.

One, I will get married.

And two, someone will die.

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously need to work on my updating skill's. HAHA! Srry for the long wait. I will try to update sooner! thank you Jascinta (Pippen) for ur lovely review, and i will work on updating! also everyone else who reads or review's, thanks!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 Lies

**Lies**

**Hikaru's Pov: **_We would still see her. Haruhi. Kaoru and I would sneak out to see her. We would go all the way to her apartment complex and knock on the door. Her mother would alway's answer the door._

_She wasn't anything beautiful like Misa or cute like Haruhi. She had a familiar face, that alway's held a smile. A face you could learn to love. Haruhi's dad wasn't a transvestite then. He was actually a little handsome and he didn't like Kaoru and I coming over to much. He thought we were going to deflower Haruhi or something. Misa lived with them then. She would work alot, mostly at night. Sometime's she would come home crying... She alway's like Kaoru and I..._

_Haruhi's family struggled with something that we alway's had. Money. Yet...they were so happy. They would talk and laugh and spend time together while I barely saw my mother or father. They made us feel like we were family... And then one day, something changed._

_Haruhi's mother didn't answer the door that day. Everything was diffrent. Because she was sick. She was very sick. There was less laughter, less talking. We rarely saw Misa she was working so much. And when we did she her she was in tear's, taking care of her dear sister. Ranka was devastated, and he was alway's by his wife's side. Haruhi on the other hand, she didn't realize what was happening. She thought everything was okay. And I think that's what hurt the most._

_The day she died, she had asked me to ring her a cup of tea. She was lying on her bed, the cover's pulled up to her chest. Her skin was pale and she looked weak yet she managed to smile at me warmly. She took a sip of the tea and she sighed taking my hand in her's. She looked into my eye's and I could only look back. That was the one thing she shared with Haruhi. The eye's. They had the same deep brown eye's...those familiar and warm eye's._

_"...I don't think i'll last much longer Hikaru...," she admitted making a chill crawl down my spine. She blinked, "...I would have loved to see you and Haruhi get married...I would want you to marry her Hikaru. I want you to take care of her when I'm gone." I blinked at her. I hadn't had any room to admitt how I felt about Haruhi. Not then. Not ever. She grasped my hand tightly, more desperately, "...can you promise you will take care of her?" I nodded a yes, my heart feeling heavy. That was the last time I saw her._

_She died that night._

* * *

><p>I think something died in me that day to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's Pov<strong>: I straightened my tie and looked at Tamaki. He had a look of seriousness, a look I hadn't seen much. Hunny and Mori stood by us, quiet and they looked up at me. I could feel the pressure settle in as they waited for me to lead them. "...you know what to do...," I told them and Tamaki nodded solemnly. Maybe...they did grow up...

Tamaki pulled out a pair of binocular's and rose's, "We will do what we do best! Stalk and host!" I facepalmed and Hunny cheered, Mori staring blankly. I looked to the grand palace like building as the door's opened and Hikaru stepped out into the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's Pov<strong>: Kaoru and I were thrown out of the cab and it sped away, leaving us in the middle of the road. Kaoru helped me up and frowned, "I hate French people sometime's." I managed a laugh. It was a little nervous. We were running out of time. I looked around and my blood rushed when I couldn't see the building Hikaru would get married in. Kaoru touched my shoulder and I looked at Him, his eye's soft, "...calm down, everything is going to be alright." I believed him.

We spent the next several minute's asking around, but most of the commoner's spoke french. Kaoru could speak a little English but no one they came across could speak that language. After awhile Haruhi sat down on the sidewalk and studied the pavement. The sun was high and it burned down on her. Kaoru took seat beside her and stared at the concrete with her. "...do you believe in fate?" Kaoru asked softly. I looked up at him a little suprised, "...what do you mean?"

Kaoru smiled, not meeting my eye's, "...do you think it was fate that we met? That...we met for a reason?" I was silent for a moment, trying to find the right answer. "...I don't know...but If I had to go back and do everything over again, I wouldn't change meeting you," the word's tumbled from my lip's, word's i didn't even realize were true untill spoken. Kaoru continued smiling, a light blush on his cheek's. It was silent again and I felt calm as Kaoru held my hand and I imagined us as kid's. "...I don't know what's going to happen...but...I want us to stay the same," I mumbled softly.

Kaoru didn't answer, instead he turned around and he blinked, "...Haruhi! This is it!" I turned around and my eye's widened. I had never seen this building in my life, but I knew somehow that Hikaru was here. I couldn't move and Kaoru took my hand, running toward's the building. He all but slammed into the gate's in front of the castle-like apparell. Kaoru cursed and he rattled the bar's of the gate like a caged monkey. Kaoru gazed up at the gate and he sighed, "...we're going to have to jump to the other side." I looked up at the gate, it was at least twenty feet tall. I was about to protest when he began climbing from the metal bar's. "Be careful!" I shouted loudly.

Kaoru sat at the top of the gate and he threw himself, trying to land on his feet, only to land horribly. "Kaoru!" I shouted grabbing the bar's of the gate. He twitched and he sat up, grasping his arm. He gritt his teeth and stood up, kicking the lock of the gate's, breaking them and yelling in pain. He opened the gate and I wrapped my arm's around him. His face was pale and I looked down at his arm. "...I think...it's broken...," he choked. He sat down on the grass and gripped his arm, ripping a part of his jean's and pressing it on his arm. He looked up at me, "You'll have to go without me..."

I stared, "...I can't...I can't do this without you..." Kaoru glared, "Go Haruhi! We're running out of time!" I didn't know what to do, "...I can't just leave you here..." Kaoru gave her a smile, "I'll be fine...just go and bring my brother back." I looked at him for a long time. Slowly, I bent down and leaned over, touching his lip's to mine before I ran off, my heart pounding against my chest. I wasn't wearing any shoes, my clothe's were dirty, my hair a mess. I felt self consious. I wanted to look nice for once in my life. The castle of my fairy tale seemed far away...mile's away...

It was like a dream when I ascended the step's, my heart in my head. I paused suddenly when my hand touched the door knob, I took a breath and all my memories of Hikaru where hitting me.

The first time we met as kid's...The first time I kissed him...our first date...Halloween...all those time's he would mess with me...when he came over to my house to study...His face...His smile...His laugh...Everything...I just wanted to see him again...

...I opened the door.

I was consious of the movement of my feet as I stepped in the room, my hand still on the doorknob.

I had walked right in the middle of a wedding. I saw exactly the way I was trying to avoid seeing him. Dressed in white...for his wedding. I gripped the doorknob for support as the priest read on and I didn't notice anyone but Hikaru. Not Misa. Not Kasumi, the girl he was marrying. No one. I don't know how long I stood there, but...I couldn't move. And then Kasumi was saying 'I do'. The priest turned to Hikaru and my breath caught.

_...say no...say no..._ I was begging in my head.

"...I...do..."

I blinked. I had waited so long to hear his voice again...Now I didn't want to hear anything ever again. I should have left. But I couldn't. I let myself see him kiss his wife...And the worst part was...he looked _happy_. I suddenly felt lost, like I didn't belong. I had spent all this time, thinking I was going to save him...when...he didn't want to be saved. I felt the tear's gather up in my eye's as I caught his smile, his beautiful face bright and he looked handsome. I never caught his eye's though. His golden-green eye's were only for _her_.

I looked at the scene one last time before I turned around and shut the door behind me, not noticing I had caught his eye's right then.

* * *

><p>I stared at the floor as Kaoru and everyone else yelled at me. Tamaki and Hunny were crying and Mori was silent as ever. "...stop...," I shouted, "...just stop...it's over...i'm done..." Kyoya narrowed his eye's at me, "...so that's it? You're giving up?" I looked up at my friend's, "...he's happy can't you see? There's nothing to give up. We were wrong...I was wrong..." Kaoru looked away, his arm bandaged up. Everyone was silent and Kyoya looked at me, "...fine. But Hikaru is our friend, the least we could do is go to his wedding party and congradulate him, don't you think?"<p>

I stared at him, "...yes...of course...," I replied emotionlessly. Part of me knew Kyoya was plotting something.

That part of me wanted him to.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the mirror, holding the front of the dress so it wouldn't fall. The dress was floor length, with bead's decorating the fabric on my chest. It's strap's rested on the side's of my arm's, exposing my shoulder's. It was lovely really. And white. "...I look like i'm going to get married, does the dress have to be white?" I muttered bitterly as Kaoru came up behind me and zipped the dress up. My hair was straight, falling across my shoulder's and I turned to look at Kaoru. He caught my lip's with his and we kissed for a long moment. When he pulled away I blinked. Our realationship was to complicated to understand anymore.<p>

He wore a black tuxedo, his hair neatly combed making him look older. He pulled his sleeve up to reveal his bandaged arm and he smiled, "...now we're even." I glanced at my own arm that was bandaged like his and managed a smile. Kaoru smiled faded, "...you could still save him you know..." I looked away, "...don't...let's just go okay?" He didn't say anything else and he led me out.

We arrived at the castle of my dream's and I felt like a cinderella. A cinderella who was in love with Romeo. Kaoru led me up the step's this time, I looked back and saw Kyoya ,Tamaki, Hunny and Mori behind us. That made me feel safe for some reason. When the door's opened, Kaoru squeezed my arm, "...just look at me okay?" I obeyed, feeling nervous and I shook a little. My blood went cold when Kaoru began talking to Hikaru. "...you didn't think we'd miss your wedding did you?" Kaoru exclaimed and they began a conversation. I swallowed and focused on the ground.

"...Haruhi...aren't you going to say something?" Hikaru's voice was light and I blinked. "...I have nothing to say to you," I said quietly, breaking away from Kaoru and trying to walk. Hikaru had betrayed me. Lied... I stood by a crowd of people and music began to play, the dancefloor covered with people. Suddenly, my arm was pulled and I was being led to the dancefloor. Kyoya held my arm's tightly, holding me close. "...listen to me very carefully...," he whispered. I couldn't hear what he said over the music and talking. I felt nervous as we danced, like something bad was going to happen. When he slipped the blade into my hand, I knew what I had to do.

I stood there, gripping the blade as my aunt Misa walked up to me. She held an evil smile, looking beautiful as alway's. "...it's nice to see you again...you don't know how much i've missed you...," her voice was cold and sadistic. She was telling the truth...and...I think i missed her to despite everything she did. I didn't shake as she stood in front of me, I wasn't scared of her anymore. We stared at eachother and she pulled me into her arm's, embracing me. "...i've missed you so much...," she whispered and i was still, curling my finger's around the blade. My heart beat fast as I raised the knife to my neck.

Hikaru's eye's widened and he reached out, "Haruhi...no!" He was to late.

I had cut off my hair. Misa stepped away from me and the music stopped. Strand's of my hair fell to the ground, my hair was the way it had alway's been, like a boy's, only messier. My breath's were hard and I put the blade to my dress, ripping the whole skirt off. It came mid-thigh now, my leg's exposed. I threw the knife to the ground and began screaming.

"I'm tired of this! Hikaru i don't care if you hurt me! Please just come back! I don't care if it's just a moment, I just want you here! I'm used to your secret's and it's okay...I can take it! I don't care if you betrayed me and left me! I don't care! I just want you around!" My voice was rough and unfamiliar.

I smiled and reached my hand out to Hikaru, "...please...

...keep lieing..."

* * *

><p><strong>i gotta pee! Thank you for reading and this chapter may be confusing...Haruhi basically said in the end she wanted to be with Hikaru, even if she had to live a lie. Ouran belong's to Hatori Bisco and thank you again!<strong>


End file.
